A Reason To Love You
by Kiwichi
Summary: Sakura had no idea that in the end, she'll be his weak point...Desperate to protect her loved ones, Sakura formulates a plan...She had no idea however, that eight months later, her plan backfires. [Discontinued] KakaSaku
1. ARC ONE Chapter 1

Title: A Reason To Love You

Summary: Sakura's in denial over her feelings for her ex-sensei, and when he leaves on a mission, she's left to ponder quietly on her problems. But when Kakashi comes back with a surprise, Sakura may just have a chance….

Kaka/Saku

Ages:

Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura: 17

Kakashi: 31

* * *

Chapter 1: Leaving

Sakura threw another kunai at the Copy Nin, who dodged it with ease, she was panting and trying to catch her breath. They have been at it for almost two and a half hours, and it was getting on her nerves. The kunai she had thrown was way off, and it disappeared into the bushes.

Kakashi was still standing there with a lazy expression, and looked as if he hasn't broken a sweat, but there were still some cuts on his pants, and that was it.

" OOOhh… damn you," Sakura mumbled and sank to her knees.

Even though she gave it all she had, the jounin was still much more experienced, faster, and stronger. With all the punches she had took, Sakura was sure she'd get ugly, purple bruises by tomorrow.

" I'll end today's training, I doubt you'll able to throw a kunai now," Kakashi looked over the beat up Sakura, " But you've improved, especially your taijutsu, and the only thing you need to tweak a bit is your stamina, you won't last in long battles,"

Sakura nodded and grinned, her sensei was commenting on her taijutsu! It wasn't everyday Kakashi would comment on her. Normally it would be, _Sakura! You're not using your senses, if this was a real battle, that punch would have shattered your ribs! _

Placing a hand on a gash across her leg, Sakura started to heal it. Kakashi had walked over to a tree and sat beneath it, hiding away in the shadows, reading his smut.

Sakura saw this and chuckled softly, same old Kakashi. They had been training together for almost two months, during that time, Naruto and Sasuke were constantly sent out on elite missions.

Being the only one left in the dust (Again), Sakura decided she would take the jounin test, which is held three weeks from today.

Studying the medic-jutsu scrolls Tsunade had ordered her to study, and training long gruesome hours with Kakashi, Sakura had thoughts of giving up once in a while, but of course, her inner ego went berserk.

"_HOW DARE YOU THINK OF GIVING UP! DO YOU WANT TO KEEP BEING LEFT IN THE DUST? DO YOU? NO! SO KEEP TRAINING!" _

She couldn't hear clearly for the rest of that day, courtesy of Inner Sakura's bellowing.

" Sakura, I'm going on a mission tomorrow,"

Sakura looked up, " Really? How long?"

Silence, Kakashi looked up from his smut, " I may not able to watch your exams"

Frowning, Sakura got up and walked over to Kakashi's spot in the shade, " That long huh…."

" Hm."

_Three weeks or even more…._Sakura thought sadly, and started to twiddle her thumbs, a habit when she was either nervous or tired.

Kakashi noticed this, " Want to head back?"

Sakura shook her head, her pink hair getting messed up, " Nah, I want to stay longer…."

" Hm." Kakashi flicked another page.

Sakura glanced at her sensei, she knew some feelings have been developed during their training, and the feelings were ever so present right now. At first, Sakura thought it was just a phase, but now, she wasn't so sure anymore.

She started to play with the grass, and a thought struck her.

" Hmmm, I think I should get to the hospital now," Sakura ended her thoughts and hopped up, brushing away some grass that stuck to her white shorts. Her black shirt was still stuck to her body like her second skin, from all the sweat.

Kakashi got up also, " Should I walk you?" Sakura smiled, " It's okay,"

Doing a hand seal, she poofed off in a swirl of cherry blossoms.

Kakashi smiled slightly from behind his mask and looked at the kunais littered on the grounds. Sighing, he started to collect each one of them.

" _I'll drop off her kunais at her apartment." _Kakashi thought, as he put the kunais into a leather pouch. Whistling to a catchy tune, Kakashi headed back to his apartment.

--

After heading back to her apartment to change into her nurses uniform, she poofed to the hospital.

" Sakura, you're here! Thank Kami, a squad of injured jounins just came back. Go heal Uzumaki!" Tsunade-sensei shouted as she hurried towards a beaten up jounin, who was choking up blood.

Sakura nodded and hurried over to the said blonde, who was lying on a stretcher, grinning weakly.

" What happened?" Sakura asked as she healed a bloody gash on Naruto's left arm.

Naruto laughed slightly, " Got ambushed on the way back, no biggie!"

Sakura laughed, and Naruto smiled, " Hey, Sakura, you're going to take the jounin test right? When's the written exam?"

" Next week," Sakura replied as she set to work on pulling out a kunai from Naruto's leg.

Naruto winced slightly, " Oh, good luck!"

Sakura smiled at the now laughing blonde, " Thanks,"

Doing a last check-up, Sakura headed off to another patient, after ordering Naruto to stay on the bed.

" AWWW!"

--

Two weeks Later…

" Sakura! Sakura!" Ino called as she ran towards the pink haired kunoichi.

Sakura turned around, holding a bag of groceries, " What?"

" You're against Koichi Sumita!" Ino managed to say as she stopped beside Sakura, panting and out of breath, " Do you know how long I've been trying to find you?"

Sakura just smiled, " Long enough to piss you off?" Ino frowned and playfully pushed Sakura. " Hey, wanna head to the pub tonight?"

Sakura shook her head, " No thanks, I'm going home, I still have a lot of medical jutsus Tsunade-sensei made me to study, plus the jounin exam is next week."

Ino pouted, " But you're the third-ranked medic nin in Konoha! A little sake won't hurt!" Sakura snorted, " Yeah, right. Every time I come with you to the pub, I always get a painful hangover the next morning."

" Just this once! I swear, after passing the written exam, I haven't seen you smile! You need to get your social life back!" Ino remarked as they headed towards Sakura's apartment. A painful expression came and went on Sakura's face, and Ino just happened to catch a glimpse of it.

" It's Kakashi-sensei, right? Oh, don't worry! I'm sure he won't get hurt, he's one of the top ranked jounins in Konoha!" Ino patted Sakura's shoulder. Sakura gave her best friend a thankful smile.

Ino looked thoughtful for a moment, " Have you heard? Naruto handed in his application for ANBU a few days ago."

Sakura almost dropped her groceries, " W-what?"

" Naruto handed in his application for ANBU, " Ino said again, as they passed the Konoha Bakery.

" Oh………"

_He never told me……….._

They reached Sakura's apartment, " Sakura, I think I should go and find Shika now, I got him to treat me for dinner!" Ino said, Sakura nodded, " Alright, bye!"

" Bye!" Ino called over her shoulder and ran off.

Sakura smiled, almost all of her friends had found their mates, Ino with Shikamaru, Naruto and Hinata……..

" _I'm all alllloooooonnnneeee…." _Sakura thought in a melodrama voice.

" _No you're not, at least you still have a few men chasing you!" _Inner Sakura chided, as she walked into her apartment.

" _Lee-san does not count," _Sakura snorted as she set down the groceries on the kitchen counter.

_And neither does Sasuke…… _Sakura thought sadly as she sat down on her couch. It used to be a childish crush, when she was younger, every time she would talk to him, it was as if someone stole all her words, leaving her as a stuttering idiot. But now…..

" Sasuke's just an older brotherly figure to me…" Sakura murmured to herself.

_And besides, after he became an ANBU six months ago, he's been searching for his brother, Itachi._

**_He's an avenger. _**

_Now Naruto will be joining in the ranks of ANBU in a few days most probably._

Sakura stood up, with a new resolve, " I need to pass the Jounin Exam, and I won't get left behind!"

_Again. _

Sakura looked over to her dinner table, and saw a black leather pouch. Walking over to it, she opened it. And a saw her kunais she had forgotten to pick up after her training with Kakashi.

" Kakashi………."

* * *

A/N: Urm, a bit shorter than the original, and many changes were made. Literally. Some scenes in the original chapters will also make another debut in the re-written ones. (Shrugs) Not much humor in this chapter.

And just a recap in case anyone is confused.

Sasuke achieved the ranks of ANBU six months ago. Sasuke NEVER left Konoha. (Meaning he never went to search for the bastard-snake - -;) He went on a mission to search and kill his brother Itachi.

Naruto is a jounin, and has handed in is application for ANBU.

Sakura is a chuunin, and will take the last part of the Jounin Exam in a week.

Ino and Hinata are chuunin, and the rest of the gang are mostly jounins.

Next Chapter: Sakura attends the Jounin Exam. And finds out Naruto has passed the ANBU exam.

Criticism is HIGHLY APPRECIATED, and flames will be used to heat my pot of tea. 

Note: Rewriting this was one of my best ideas these days. I was really disappointed how the first few original chapters came out. It made no sense to me with the plot brewing in my head.


	2. Chapter 2

**Edited: 7/25/2006 **(Removed ramen clock. Figuring the author of the other story published her story first with the clock, I'll just go and remove it to avoid any future problems)

Title: A Reason To Love You

Summary: Sakura's in denial over her feelings for her ex-sensei, and when he leaves on a mission, she's left to ponder quietly on her problems. But when Kakashi comes back with a surprise, Sakura may just have a chance….

Kaka/Saku

(PS: I messed up on the ages for the first chapter. Please Ignore The Ages at the First Chapter)

Ages:

Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura: 18

Kakashi: 32

* * *

Chapter 2: Catching Up 

One Week Later-

Tuesday---

" DIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! " A mussed up pink haired kunoichi bashed her hand onto the shuriken, affectively silencing it, a gift Naruto had gotten her on her sixteenth birthday. She had always wondered why the alarm screamed 'die.'.

" Grrr, stupid alarm clock….." Sakura got up, and groggily looked at the time.

8:30 am. On a note that was taped to the side of the black shuriken shaped clock, written on it with neat cursive words were, " Exams begin at 9:30"

" Heh, an hour to get ready." Sakura grinned and fell back onto her bed.

She shot up a few moments later, after the information had registered into her sleepy brain, " AN HOUR!" She scurried out of her cozy bed and rushed to the bathroom for a quick shower.

_I will NOT be late! Urgh, I shouldn't hang around with Kakashi, his lateness is rubbing off me. _

" Then again, I wouldn't able to stay away from him…" Raising a pink eyebrow and pondered on what she just said, " Hmm.. that didn't sound very right…urgh, never mind…"

She started to lather up the shampoo she had rubbed on her head.

* * *

" Rules: You will be pitted against a fellow chuunin, and if you win, you will be pitted against a jounin." 

" There's eight chuunins participating this time, Sakura, are you alright? You look tired," Ino remarked as she accompanied her fellow pink haired shinobi to the battlegrounds behind the jounin HQ.

" Eh, I'm alright. I'm against Koichi Sumita in the first round in Group A, and if I win…."

" You'll win, I'm sure of it!" Ino said happily.

Sakura laughed weakly, and they reached the HQ. On a wooden bulletin board, was the Jounin Exam Notice?

Jounin Exam 

Group A:

Battle One- Hirai Astara VS Hayashi Katana (Victor: Hirai Astara)

Battle Two- Haruno Sakura VS Koichi Sumita

Group B:

Battle One- Kitano Hiroshi VS Shirakawa Ryuu (Victor: Shirakawa Ryuu)

Battle Two- Kotani Tsukiko VS Suzuki Ryo (Victor: Suzuki Ryo)

Chuunin VS Jounin:

Hirai Astara VS Tanaka Kazuki

(Victor: Tanaka Kazuki)

Shirakawa Ryuu VS Takeda Yuriko

(Victor: Shirakawa Ryuu)

Suzuki Ryo VS Hatsutori Kai

(Hatsutori Kai)

" Look, there are only two girls! You and Kotani Tsukiko. Hm, she lost against Suzuki," Ino pointed out, Sakura nodded, " Yeah."

They conversed as they entered the battlegrounds.

" Sakura, I'll go find Shika! Good luck!" Ino called and sprinted off.

Sakura sighed; the jitterbugs in her stomach weren't helping. She had been studying and training with Ino and Shikamaru (Who was forced to help her because of Ino), and tuned up her tai-jutsu with Rock Lee, who had been more than happy to help.

She shuddered at the memory when Lee-san had attempted to try and hug her when she improved.

Sakura looked over to the stands, and saw that more and more people were filling up the seats. She saw Shikamaru and Ino sitting together along with Naruto and Hinata. She waved to them.

" SAKURA-SAN! GOOD LUCK!" The blond screamed from the stands, earning himself some glares. Hinata laughed weakly and blushed.

Sakura grinned and waved back to her loud friend. As she made her way to the resting rooms in the back, Sakura thought of the roster she saw earlier at the HQ.

_Only one made it, that Shirakawa guy…_

She clenched her fist, " I will win, and I won't let the training I've gone through go to waste."

A chuckle was heard behind her, " Big words, Haruno-san, have you got the skills to beat me?" Sakura turned around and found herself face to face with a dark blue haired man. His steel-gray eyes were twinkling with amusement.

" Koichi Sumita?" It was more like a statement.

He smiled, " Pleasure to meet you, Haruno-san,"

Sakura twitched inwardly, the politeness was getting to her, and it reminded her of Hyuuga Neji.

" Same here,"

" Haruno Sakura and Koichi Sumita, please report to the waiting room, your battle will commence in three minutes," The speaker announced. Koichi Sumita grinned, " See you, Haruno-san" and with that, he poofed off.

The pink haired kunoichi stared at the spot Koichi had been at, " Ehh, show off," She walked briskly to the waiting room.

" Kunais, check. Shurikens, check, smoke bombs, check…"

" Haruno Sakura, Koichi Sumita, please enter the battlegrounds,"

Sakura looked up, and Inner Sakura cheered,

" _LET'S GET THIS GOING!" _She roared, making Sakura sweatdrop.

When she walked out of the tunnel that connected the waiting room and grounds, Sakura was met by cheering, and Naruto's voice, which successfully covered almost all the noise.

Sakura and her opponent walked to the center, where the judge was standing.

" Begin," The moment the words left the judge's mouth, Koichi ran forward, flinging kunais at her direction. Sakura got out her kunai and deflected it all. The man suddenly disappeared, and reappeared by Sakura, she ducked the punch that was thrown at her, and grasped Koichi's leg, sending chakra into it. The blue haired man stumbled back, the feeling in his left leg gone, and Sakura sent a punch at his stomach, hurling him back.

Both of them went into hand-to-hand combat mode, sending kicks and punches at each other, and Sakura did a few jutsus, punching Koichi into the ground was one of them.

_Better end this soon, I still need my energy to fight the jounin, if I win…._

Koichi climbed out of the crater he made, and charged towards the pink haired chuunin, and sent a roundhouse kick at her, Sakura back flipped over her opponent, she did a few hand seals and thrust her open palm at the back of his neck, channeling her chakra into Koichi's nervous system. From behind him, Sakura saw his body stiffen, and collapsed onto the ground.

Sakura blinked twice, the whole stadium was silent.

_For a person who thinks he's all that, that was kinda sad.._

A soft swish was heard beside Sakura, and she turned around, only to meet a fist, she was hurled back and crashed onto the ground.

Groaning, Sakura got up and rubbed her cheek.

" Your opponent is me, Sakura-san, and stop staring at me, I know I'm too handsome for my own good!" It was Genma. Her Jounin opponent was Genma. He twirled the senbon needle in his mouth with his tongue, grinning.

Sakura wiped the blood seeping out of the corners of her mouth, and grinned.

Both of them parried for a while, getting more and more cuts, bruises, and then Sakura was hurled onto the ground when she winced from a slash to the abdomen; Genma took this chance to finish her off.

Sakura furiously did a line of hand seals and thrust her palms onto the ground. A dozen or more claws sprouted out of the ground, reaching towards Genma.

Genma managed to dodge most of the claws, before one grasped his left ankle, the claws digging into the skin. Genma growled, and slashed off the claw with his kunai, he got up and prepared to charge, but his left leg suddenly gave way.

" Wha-" Genma started to notice his vision becoming blurry. " What jutsu is this?"

Sakura grinned, despite the pain and blood loss, " It's a jutsu Tsunade-sensei taught me, there's numbing poison on the tips of every claws,"

Genma gave a wry grin, " Urgh, figures….." And collapsed.

Sakura smiled triumphantly, she could vaguely hear the judge announcing the chuunins earning the jounin rank, before she too, fell unconscious.

Meanwhile…

Ino, Shikamaru, Naruto and Hinata were heading out of the grounds.

" That slash on Sakura's back didn't look very good," Ino remarked, Naruto grinned, " Sakura-san's tough! She can handle a slash, besides, she's a medic-nin,"

Hinata blushed and stuttered out, " Y-yes. A-and medic-nins s-supposedly can heal f-f-aster,"

Naruto smiled at Hinata, and her face turned into the color of tomatoes, " Hinata-san, are you alright? You look you have the fever…"

Ino groaned, " He can't possibly be more denser!" Shikamaru shrugged, " What a troublesome person…"

" Hey, do you want to go visit Sakura-san at the hospital?" Naruto asked Ino and Shikamaru, after he had checked Hinata's forehead for any signs of fever. The action alone made her feel dizzy enough to faint right there.

" She needs her rest, besides, Hokage-sama probably would chase us out. You're always too loud there, Naruto," Ino grumbled, and dragged her boyfriend towards the plaza.

" Loud and noisy my ass…" Naruto pouted and turned to Hinata, " Come on, Hinata-san! Let's go eat some ramen!"

Blushing and nodding, both of them headed off to Ichiraku's…

* * *

Two days later… 

Emerald eyes slowly opened, and winced at the bright lights.

" Urgh….where am I?"

" You're at the hospital, Haruno-san." A familiar voice spoke; Sakura sat up and saw Koichi Sumita. He had bandages wrapped around his head and shoulders.

" Oh, just call me Sakura.." _That arrogant, polite jerk.. _

" Alright, Sakura-san."

Sakura decided to ignore Koichi for now, the politeness aura around him was getting on her nerves. She noticed the few boxes of chocolates on the small table beside her hospital bed.

" Those are for you, your friends told me to tell you that they'll be holding a party for you and Naruto-san at the Hidden Spirits on Friday night."

Sakura blinked, " Naruto?"

" Hm. He passed the ANBU test when you were unconscious. You were unconscious for two days." Koichi supplied.

" EH!" Sakura's eyes bugged out.

Sumita's smile never left his face. Sakura wondered if that smile was super glued.

" Uhh, Koichi-san?"

" Just call me Sumita."

" Oh, err…….Sumita-san, can you go get Tsunade-sama? Knowing her, she'll probably force me to at least get a check-up from her before leaving."

" Sure, Sakura-san!" Koichi left the room, leaving Sakura to ponder silently.

" _FINALLY! That boy is making me go nuts!" _Inner Sakura groaned. Sakura chuckled softly.

" Sakura, you're awake," It was Tsunade-sensei. Sakura grinned, " Yeah, I feel so much better, but I still feel like I've been ran over one too many times…"

" Heh, Genma gave you a great workout," Sakura nodded as her sensei checked the wounds, which most of them are healed.

" Say, where's Koichi-san?"

" Oh, he had an errand to run,"

Silence….Tsunade checked the slash on Sakura's back. Moments later she patted Sakura's head.

" Well, I suppose you can leave now. Most of your wounds are healed, except for the slash on your back; so don't do any aggressive exercises these days. You can take the a few days off to heal properly," Tsunade said as she rose from her seat. Sakura nodded, and hopped off the bed.

" Urm, sensei?" Sakura meekly asked when Tsunade prepared to leave Sakura to let her change clothes.

" Hm?"

Sakura blushed lightly, and tugged slightly on her sleeves, " When will Kakashi-sensei get back?"

Tsunade smiled, " Soon, probably this week."

" Alright," Sakura smiled as her sensei left the room.

_Why am I blushing at the very thought of Kakashi-sensei? It's not like I haven't seen him for a long time………well, maybe a few weeks….._

" _You miss him!" _ Inner Sakura snickered deviously.

_All right I miss him, but why am I blushing? I feel like there's butterflies in my stomach every time I think of him…….and….oh no. _

Sakura had already put on her usual black shirt and was going to slip on her white pants when a thought hit her.

" It can't be…."

" _OH yess.." _Inner Sakura laughed at her alter ego.

_He's my teacher! He's an old pervert! Its TABOOOOOOOO………_Sakura wailed melodrama-like in her mind.

" _So? He's only thirty-two." _Inner Sakura shrugged.

Sakura buckled up her boots and snorted.

_Only? PFFT! _

" _And besides, he's hot. And has a damned pinch able ass." _Inner Sakura cackled evilly, as Sakura stiffen. _" Have you ever seen his face?"_

_Err…never…. Naruto and I did try and get his mask off when we were younger………._

" _He must have got something to hide. Whaddya think? When he gets back, let's try and rip that mask off his face!" _Inner Sakura prodded some of Sakura's brain cells.

_Grr. Curiosity got the better of me………..damn you._

" _You'll thank me later."  
_

_You wish. _

Sakura finished by tying her head-protector over her forehead; she had decided a few months ago that it didn't make her forehead look so big.

" All done, got to go find Ino-pig!"

---

Ino sat at the café, sipping at her coffee, and staring out the window. She saw Sakura pass by. " SAKURA!" Ino shrieked, earning a handful of glares from the customers. Her shriek was heard by Sakura, who turned to the café window, she smiled.

Sakura entered the café and plopped onto the opposite seat from Ino's.

" Sakura, we're celebrating yours and Naruto's party!"

Sakura smiled, " I know, Sumita-san told me,"

Ino raised her eyebrow, " Since when do you call him by first name basis?"

" He forced me."

" Oh, the politeness crap was getting to you, right?"

" You know me too well."

" Don't worry, Shika got pissed off too,"

Both of them stopped talking, and shuddered before laughing.

" Anyways, we're going shopping today, Sakura!"

Sakura quirked her pink eyebrow at her friend, " Shopping?"

" YEAH! For new clothes!"

" Ehh..Ino, I think I'll skip out this time.." Ino pouted, " No way, Sakura, you need the clothes more than I do, so let's GO!" Ino pulled Sakura off the comfy seat and out the café.

Sakura sighed, trying to get away from stubborn Ino is considered mission impossible.

* * *

A/N: This chapter was supposed to end with…ermm…..Hmm. I think I won't let off any spoilers. Anyways, this might be one of the longest chapters I've written in a long time. Humor, hangovers, strip poker awaits us in the next chapter! 

I know the battle scene sucked like hell, but to me, I think it's an improvement. (sweatdrops) I should be studying. But I'm not. I'm soo gonna die…….

Criticism is HIGHLY appreciated, and flames will be used to heat my pot of tea. 

As for the beta reader, hmm….if you want to help me, just email me or if you have msn messenger or yim, you can add me if you want.

Emails: Hotmail: kiwichi81722 Yahoo. Tw: tingyu81722

for Sakura's ramen-screaming alarm clock, I happen to have one. I bought it at the local bookstore xD It gets annoying, but it's fun. Throw it outside and it can wake up the whole neighborhood. That's why I'm never late for school XDDDD


	3. Chapter 3

Title: A Reason To Love You

Summary: Sakura's in denial over her feelings for her ex-sensei, and when he leaves on a mission, she's left to ponder quietly on her problems. But when Kakashi comes back with a surprise, Sakura may just have a chance….

Kaka/Saku

(PS: I messed up on the ages for the first chapter. Please Ignore The Ages at the First Chapter)

Ages:

Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura: 18

Kakashi: 32

Note: Ehh, since one of my friends (who doesn't go on remarked on the lack of Kakashi scenes. I'll say that he'll appear…hmm…in a very unique way. No, Winnie, I didn't kill him off. XD

And also, a fellow reader pointed out to me, " anyways" isn't a word. Well, I'm not really sure if English is considered my main language, since I lived in the States for most of my childhood. I currently reside on a smallish island on the east coast of Mainland China, by the name, Taiwan. Ha.

* * *

Chapter 3: Friday Night 

Friday night, aka: Pub Night. It's always like that in Konoha. All the well-known pubs are packed to their limits as villagers and ninjas alike succumb to beer, wine, sake and hangovers.

As for Sakura, she didn't understand why people like to torture themselves with all the hangovers they get the next morning. Basically, she avoided the pubs completely, but that's when Ino isn't in the picture.

If you're Ino's drinking buddy, well, you're in for it. Sakura had to admit, Ino is more of a party girl instead of a stoic, unemotional shinobi. With Ino, you'll drink at least over a good dozen bottles of sake.

" SAKURA, LET'S GET GOING!" Ino hollered outside Sakura's apartment. Said girl poked her head out of her third floor window, " I'm coming, and don't shout! You know how the landlord is!"

" HARUNO! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST SAY?" A deep roar emitted from two stories above.

Sakura let out a frustrated sigh, " See?" Ino rolled her eyes. Sakura went back into her living room, trying to smooth out the wrinkles on her white and red tank top. She was wearing the clothes Ino had picked out on her shopping spree yesterday, which consisted of white and red tank top, white skirt (Which Sakura kept complaining of the shortness.), dark red shoes, and silver and red bangles on her left wrist.

Sakura bolted out of her apartment, ran down the stairs to meet with her friend. Ino was wearing a dark blue skirt, a blue and purple top and gold bracelets. Her light blonde hair was tied up in a high ponytail.

" Let's goo!" She said in a singsongy voice and dragged Sakura all the way to the Hidden Spirits.

They made it to the pub in five minutes, which was rather fast, considering it was a fifteen-minute walk from Sakura's apartment. Ino had skipped the whole way and when they reached the pub, she was grinning widely while Sakura looked beat. She nearly ran into a wall if not for her fast reflexes.

At the entrance, both women saw Shikamaru, probably waiting for Ino. She saw him, and let go of Sakura who nearly collapsed.

" SHIKA!"

" Eh, how troublesome…"

The three walked into the pub, they found the huge round table at the far end of the corner of the pub. Familiar faces greeted to the three. Naruto was grinning as if someone had treated him a whole month of ramen, he was patting the shoulder of a familiar black haired man.

" Sasuke?" Sakura stared agape at the Uchiha sitting beside Naruto; he had a dry smile on his features.

" Hm. Just got back from my mission," Sasuke replied. Sakura glared daggers at Naruto and him.

" Why wasn't I informed of this!" Sakura growled, Naruto chuckled nervously, " Umm…we wanted it to be surprise!" Sasuke nodded.

Sakura's glare soften, " Oh, alright!" She sat down with a content look, much to Naruto and Sasuke's relief.

Most of the people invited had all arrived, and Iruka stood up, probably to make a toast.

" Ahem." Everyone ignored him. " AHEM!" Same response.

" SHUT THE BLOODY HELL UP!" Iruka roared, twitching wildly. He only got pissed off when he was ignored. (A/N: I'm not really sure xD)

Silence.

" So, I'll make the toast! To Sakura, who passed the Jounin exam with flying colors!" He held up his sake cup.

" TO SAKURA!"

Sakura chuckled softly.

" And to Naruto, who passed the ANBU exam!"

" TO NARUTO!"

Naruto grinned toothily.

" Let the party begin!" A few cheers were heard, and the music blared to life.

Sakura laughed at Ino's attempts to get Shikamaru to dance with her. The laugh abruptly ceased when she noticed her ex-sensei wasn't here.

_Kakashi…._

" Kakashi-sensei isn't here." It was Sasuke. Sakura looked at her male friend, " Yeah…"

" Hey, how was your mission? Did you find…..your brother?" Sakura asked softly. Sasuke's eye hardened.

" Yes I did, the mission was successful." He folded his hands under his chin, " I killed him"

Sakura winced inwardly when she saw a small glint shine in the Uchiha's obsidian eyes.

" Hmm…" Sakura looked up and saw Ino dancing with Shikamaru, who had an annoyed look, but the content glint in his eyes stood out. Naruto was dancing with Hinata, who was blushing ten shades of red. Kiba dancing with a girl she didn't recognize and a few familiar faces.

" Want to dance?" Sasuke asked, while looking away. Sakura blinked, " Aren't you tired? You just got back from your mission."

Sasuke shrugged, " I'm fine." Sakura smiled slightly, " I guess, sure.."

Both of them got up and headed to the dance floor.

_I should be happy! I should be dancing around! I'm dancing with Sasuke! _

_But I'm not. _

A familiar masked shinobi came to her mind.

_Kakashi…._

Meanwhile…

Ino sat at the bar, downing a small sake cup. Shikamaru was conversing with Chouji. Downing her second cup, Ino glanced at the dance floor. She saw a very familiar face.

_Asuma-sensei?_

Indeed, it was he. Asuma had accompanied Kakashi on his mission.

" This means Kakashi-sensei is also back! Wait till I tell Sak-" Ino's soft rambling trailed off when she noticed the lack of silver beside Asuma.

" EH? Oh, never mind. SAKURRRRRRRRRAAAA!" the girl shrieked and headed off to find her pink haired friend.

* * *

Asuma and his shorter masked companion were heading towards their usual table, far off in the corner. Anko, Genma, Ibiki, Maito Gai, Kurenai, and to their surprise, Shizune were playing poker. 

" Hey, Asuma," Genma greeted, he had a bandage on his cheek, a punch he received during his match with Sakura.

Asuma raised an eyebrow, staring at his friend's bandaged cheek. Genma grunted, and Ibiki decided to answer for him.

" Sakura was Genma's opponent in her Jounin exam."

" Ah." A chuckle was heard from Asuma's masked companion.

Maito Gai stared at the masked person, " Asuma, who is your companion?"

Asuma had a restrained grin on his face, as the masked person took off his mask. A series of shocked looks met the two men.

Anko choked on her sake, Genma's senbon needle fell out of his mouth, Ibiki's cards fell out of his hands, Gai's jaw dropped to the floor, Kurenai stared in shock and Shizune twitched.

" EH?"

" Yo,"

* * *

Sakura and Sasuke danced to the beat, the pink haired kunoichi was laughing at Naruto's antics. Then, Ino suddenly appeared from nowhere, looking rather distraught. 

" Ino, what's wrong?" Hinata asked her blonde friend. Ino looked at the four with wide eyes.

" Sakura! Asuma-sensei is back!"

Sakura raised an eyebrow at her, " So?"

Ino gave a frustrated sigh, " Asuma-sensei and Kakashi-sensei are partners on their mission!"

Sakura twitched, while Naruto's jaw dropped ever so slightly.

" That means………"

" Kaka-sensei is here!" Naruto finished off Sakura's sentence, much to her annoyance.

Ino nodded, " But I didn't see Kakashi-sensei anywhere."

Sasuke stared, " Are you sure?"

She scowled, " Of course I'm sure!"

Sakura shrugged, " Well, he could be back at home, you know how Kakashi rarely shows up at the pub." Ino nodded, " True."

Perking up, the blonde dragged Hinata and her pink haired friend off to find a table.

Naruto looked at his rival/friend, " Did Sakura just call sensei by his name?"

" Hm" Sasuke nodded. _Something's fishy..._

* * *

Far off, the Jounin's had on their poker faces. Each staring at the prize sitting on the center of the wooden table. 

" I win," Shizune said, throwing down her cards. Royal Flush.

Groans were heard, mutterings of " Spawn of Poker God," was heard from Genma. Chuckling, Shizune collected the money.

" Since when are you so good at poker, Shizune?" Kurenai inquired.

The said girl shrugged, " I often accompany Tsunade-sama on her nightly gambling's. She taught me a few tricks. Sakura's rather good too."

Genma snorted into his sake, " A few tricks my ass."

" Good thing Haruno isn't here," Ibiki grumbled.

At this time, Maito Gai was unusually quiet; he kept on stealing glances at the person who had taken off his mask.

The person raised a silver eyebrow, " What are you staring at, Gai?"

Gai twitched, " It's just, my eternal rival….is…..is…."

" GAI-SENSEI!" It was Lee. He bounced over to his bowl cut sensei, and saluted.

" LEE!"

" GAI-SENSEI!"

" LEE!"

Both of them embraced and turned into a blundering teary mess on the ground.

Genma stared at the two green clad bowl-cut shinobis, with a very disturbed look on his face. " I think this scene will forever haunt me."

" Join the club" Ibiki growled, glaring at the two shinobis crying a river.

* * *

An hour had come and gone, many shinobis had passed out near the bar, sake bottles littered around their bodies. 

Sakura, Ino, Hinata had their drinks and were sitting together around a small round table.

" So, how is the relationship with Naruto coming along, Hinata?" Sakura asked her Hyuuga friend. She blushed and twiddled her fingers, " Rather well, I suppose."

Her stuttering was still there, but barely, it only gets worse only when Hinata talked to Naruto. To others, she could hold lengthy conversations without stuttering.

" Heh, both of you make a nice pair," Ino remarked. This comment alone made Hinata blush another shade of red. Sakura patted her friend's back.

Shikamaru happened to walk pass the three, being his girlfriend, and sometimes a bit possessive, Ino grabbed Shikamaru and yanked him onto a seat beside her. Needless to say, he wasn't very happy.

During their conversations however, Sakura managed to be extremely idiotic and accidentally mistaken Shikamaru's drink for her own. The lazy ass can be quite the drinker, and the drink was heavy enough to send Sakura down to pits of 'major hangovers'. Good thing she could hold on well enough, even though she wouldn't admit it.

" Eeeeee," Sakura giggled, and hiccupped, making her friends sweatdrop nervously.

" How much DID you drink, Sakura?" Ino asked the drunken pink haired woman.

Shikamaru shook his head, " She downed half of mine in a gulp. That's enough to succumb to the hangovers in a minute."

Ino stared at her boyfriend, " You drink to much, Shika."

" You too."

Hinata twiddled her fingers, " Sakura-san, I really think you should head back."

Sakura grinned, " Alrrrright, Hinata! Have fun with Naruuuuto!" She got up and nearly fell over. Hinata blushed.

Ino stared at her friend, " Do you want me to come with you, Sakura?"

" NAH! I'm fineeee! I'll be going now! Tooddles!" With that, Sakura teetered off, much to Ino and Hinata's horror.

* * *

" I win," The silver haired jounin said as he placed down his cards, receiving weak death glares from most of jounins sitting around him. Genma was coddling the drunken woman he picked out from the crowd, Gai was sitting in the corner, brooding. Since when did he brood? 

The rest of them didn't look well enough; Shizune had problems trying to sit on her chair.

The lone, sober jounin decided he should leave now, and got up. Asuma looked up questionably.

" Just going home," Asuma nodded and continued to play with Kurenai's hair.

Slipping his left hand into his pockets, the jounin, Kakashi headed out. On his way, he passed a drunk Naruto, who was hugging a blushing madly Hinata. Kakashi raised an eyebrow when he found out that Naruto's head reached his shoulders. Now it wasn't Naruto catching up to his height so fast...

Chuckling to himself, he headed out.

* * *

A drunk Haruno Sakura was not something to mess with. Even drunk, she could dish out K.O ing punches. 

Singing off-key to a tune, Sakura plundered on, towards her very far apartment.

A pain shot to her head, and grumbling to herself, Sakura started to teeter back and forth, before she crumbled to the ground.

A familiar shock of silver hair came into her hazy view, even though she was drunk, she could still think clearly and make out who her rescuer is.

Mumbling so softly, only the person and herself could hear, before she succumbed to the darkness.

" Kakashi?"

* * *

A/N: Hm, that was long. Eight pages, a new record. Really. XD 

Review Replies:

1kenshinlover: The clock saved me loads of times, I was never late for school. XD

The rainy: Thanks for the review! I'm all-warm and fuzzy inside, so happy that someone thinks my work is awesome. (wipes away imaginary tear)

Furuido: Thanks for pointing it out for me. And to think most of my childhood, I've been running around screaming, " ANYWAYS!" Bah. I'm not into those extremely long epics, even though I like reading them, I can't write them though, it's too much for my simple mind.

Atika: I found Genma's scene better too. Koichi's made me snort with laughter. He's actually based off one of my close male friends. But he isn't a snob, that's for sure.

Diamondprincess: Glad you loved it!

SetoKaibaWheeler: I'm on a roll here, so expect story alerts very soon!

No name:D

The Assassin of the Night: You read my mind. I was wondering about the lack of reviews of, " Hey, where's Kakashi?". When I was writing this chapter, I kept on snorting at the hints and stuff. Anyway, all is revealed in the next chapter.

I (heart) reviews. They make my day. xD


	4. Chapter 4

Title: A Reason To Love You

Summary: Sakura's in denial over her feelings for her ex-sensei, and when he leaves on a mission, she's left to ponder quietly on her problems. But when Kakashi comes back with a surprise, Sakura may just have a chance….

Kaka/Saku

(PS: I messed up on the ages for the first chapter. Please Ignore The Ages at the First Chapter)

Ages:

Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura: 18

Kakashi: 20

* * *

Chapter 4: Fan Club?

Sakura groggily opened her eyes; the pain in her head was threatening to eat up her nerves.

" You're FINALLY awake, now I can go," A familiar voice said. Sakura blinked, something heavy was sitting on her stomach, she got up and saw it was Kakashi's dog, Pakkun.

_Then that means I'm at Kakashi's apartment…._

Pakkun disappeared in a poof, as Sakura climbed out of the bed.

_Cinnamon?_ Sakura thought as she took a whiff from Kakashi's pillow. She found out she was still wearing the clothes from last night, with out the bangles. Glancing at a corner, she saw a bookcase filled with orange covered novels.

_Kakashi and his smut. _

Sakura stumbled out of Kakashi's bedroom, and the smell of pancakes drifted into her nose, as if on cue, her stomach growled. She walked to the kitchen, and the sight nearly made her (still sleeping) nerve dance a tango in her mind.

Kakashi was wearing a white apron with " Kiss the Cook" sewn in big red letters at the front.

" Morning,"

Sakura blinked, " Urrm….morning." She sat down at the dinner table, staring at her ex-sensei's back. Something was amiss, but she couldn't place a finger on it…

Kakashi placed a plate of pancakes in front of her, and sat down to enjoy his. Sakura stared at the pancakes; she picked up her fork and stabbed into it. She glanced at Kakashi, and for a moment, Sakura thought he looked YOUNGER.

_It can't be…._

Shrugging the idea off, she continued to eat, but the thought kept coming back to haunt her. So, to satisfy her curiosity, she asked the question Kakashi had been dreading for.

" Kakashi…you look different." The said jounin raised a silver eyebrow, " Hm?"

Sakura struggled, trying to find the right words, " You look………younger."

" I am."

_EH? _

Noticing the confused and baffled look on Sakura's face, Kakashi sighed, " I am younger, something happened on the mission."

" Oh. Like what?"

Kakashi mentally twitched, he had already explained it to the jounins last night, and he had a feeling he was going to go over it a lot today.

" Age reversal jutsu" At this point, Sakura's eyebrows had risen to her hairline.

" Woah, so, how old are you now?"

" ……………………"

Sakura grinned in amusement, " Come on, you can't have become more younger than me!"

" …………..Twenty."

" ………………………….."

Both of them sat in silence.

" So, you're twelve years younger…."

" Hm, Tsunade-sama said I still have my memories when I was older still intact,"

" ………………..A thirty-two year old mind stuck in a twenty year old body?" Sakura concluded. A disgruntled expression came and went on her face.

" Hm."

Chew. Glup.

" Congratulations," Kakashi suddenly said. Sakura looked confused. " Your jounin test."

" Ah, errr, thanks."

They continued to eat in silence. Sakura then noticed the impossible; Kakashi was chewing with his mask on.

_How does he do it? _Sakura thought as she poured more syrup.

Kakashi gulped down a piece of pancake, and a few seconds later he started to chew again.

_What in the world! _

" _Hey, forgot about mission one?" Inner Sakura asked. _

_Ehh…._

" _Take off Kakashi's mask!" _

_Oh yeah. _

" _Look, he's younger now, he must be more hot, hands-" _

_I get the point, shut up…_

_Inner Sakura cackled evilly. _

" Kakashi, do you have any plans for today?" Sakura asked meekly, while prodding her last piece of pancake on her plate.

He looked thoughtful for a second, " Yes."

Sakura glared at him, " Reading your smut doesn't count." Kakashi chuckled in amusement, " Then no."

" Do you want to go training?"

Kakashi chewed on his last piece of pancake, and raised an eyebrow, " Hm? Training?"

" Yeah."

" You just passed your exams"

Sakura shrugged, " Just wanna keep in shape I guess."

" Alright"

Kakashi stood up and went to the kitchen to wash the dishes, Sakura shoved the last of her pancake into her mouth and followed Kakashi.

" I'll wash them," Sakura said. Kakashi shook his head, " I'm fine."

" No, I insist!"

" I'm fine."

" Kakashi…"

" Sakura…"

Sakura snorted and elbowed the silver haired jounin away. Kakashi grunted and walked out. He came back a few seconds later, dressed in a short sleeved black tee with a white cross, and dark blue sweatpants. Sakura finished off washing the dishes, and she noticed that Kakashi was shorter.

Much shorter, but he was still taller than her.

Damn.

" I'll go home to change," Sakura said as she dried her hands. Kakashi nodded, " I'll meet you in front of your apartment."

Sakura gave a nod and poofed in a swirl of sakura blossoms.

Kakashi smiled slightly from behind his mask.

Sakura leaned against a pole in front of the steps of her apartment. Kakashi was LATE.

" _So, you have a plan?" Inner Sakura asked, a evil gleam in her eyes._

_Pfft, of course! _

" _What is it then?" _

_Not telling. _

"…………_." _

Kakashi suddenly appeared beside her. Sakura glared at him, " You're late."

" I was helping out an old lady who got stuck on a tree…."

Sakura grinned and playfully punched her ex-sensei on his shoulder, " Just cork it, and let's go!"

Both of them walked together to their old training grounds. Kakashi mentally prayed they wouldn't meet up with anyone along the way.

His prayers were unheard.

" Kaka-sensei!" Naruto bounced over to them, Kakashi mentally groaned. Sasuke was trailing behind Naruto, an amused grin on his face.

Naruto took one look at Kakashi and blurted out a rather rude, " Woah, did you shrink?"

Kakashi's visible eye death glared at the blond, causing him to squeak out. Sasuke was staring at both Kakashi and Sakura, a look on his face that clearly said, " Care to enlighten us?"

Sakura grinned, " We're just going to train,"

Naruto immediately brightened up, all thoughts of his life in danger vanished, " I'll come too!"

The grin on Sakura's face evaporated, " No, it's just Kakashi and I"

This earned three pairs of strange looks, yes, that included Kakashi's.

" Since when both of you have become so close?" Sasuke inquired, (Nah, more like demanded) folding his arms over his chest.

Sakura fidgeted, " We're…just, just training buddies," Kakashi nodded, but he couldn't help but mentally curse Sasuke's great observation skills.

" Hm," Sasuke didn't look convinced, but he decided to leave it there, much to Kakashi's relief.

Naruto pouted at this and turned to Sasuke, " Hey, race you to the monument!" The monument was the duo's other training ground.

Sasuke smirked, " You're going down, dobe."

" Bastard!"

Both of them took off, cursing each other.

Along the way, a mob of evil fan girls had found out a new target; Hatake Kakashi. Both Kakashi and Sakura had to run for their lives as the bloodhounds chased them across town.

Much to their relief, the Scarecrow and the blossom finally reached the training grounds, after they managed to throw Evil Mob Of Fan Girls off their tail.

After an hour of sparing, Sakura decided to take a break, and lounged under the shades of a tree. She took out one of her favorite kunais and started to sharpen it.

A soft thump, Sakura glanced at the patch of grass beside her, and saw Kakashi's shirt. She looked up and saw Kakashi.

Shirtless. Bashing away at one of the training poles.

Now, we all know that Sakura's our innocent, naïve blossom. But right now, the thoughts in her head are FAR from innocent.

A blush swiftly appeared on her face and Sakura suddenly decided the kunai in her hands was interesting; she started to sharpen it even faster.

_Why am I acting like this? It's not like this is the first time I've seen Kakashi shirtless. _

Sakura grumbled, and sharpened her kunai even faster.

_Take a big breath; you still have a mission to complete! TAKE OFF HIS MASK! _

" You know, if you keep sharpening it, your kunai would break."

Sakura blinked, and looked up, to find her face to face with the silver haired jounin. She looked at the kunai in her hands, the point was extremely pointy. Sakura stared at it, and looked up. And finally found out how close they were.

A crimson blush crept up to her cheeks.

" Like what you see?" Kakashi asked, with a hint of amusement in it.

Sakura blinked and the words came out without going through her mind, " Yeah, you look hot."

Both of them stared each other in silence; Sakura was mentally cursing herself violently, her blush getting bigger. Kakashi was left speechless; he didn't see that coming. His feelings were tangled up, and he felt….

Happy.

Happy because Sakura thought he was hot.

Hm…..

_Bad Kakashi, bad thoughts! _

Both them sat in silence, enjoying the windy breeze, Sakura found the sky interesting, while Kakashi had gotten out Icha Icha Paradise, all the while, cursing himself for having such bad thoughts.

" Kakashi?"

" Hm?"

" Can you take off your mask?"

Kakashi stared at Sakura, " No."

She pouted, " Why?"

" No reason." Sakura rolled her eyes and decided to leave it there.

They continued their silence…

" Kakashi, I should go now, it's almost my shift…" Sakura said softly. Kakashi nodded, and Sakura got up, heading towards the hospital.

Kakashi peered at her over his novel, while battling his inner conscience.

_/You should go for it./_

_No, I can't, she's my former student. _

_/ Ha, NOTE the FORMER/_

…

_/ You're twenty, she's eighteen, that's a two-year age gap. And admit it, you have a soft spot for her ever since she was a genin./_

…

_/ You have feelings for her! And she could too, she did say that you looked hot…/_

…………

_/ Ha! Just go for it, invite her out for lunch/ _

………_It's taboo…. it'll never work…_

_/ PFFT! A fourteen year old gap relationship is considered taboo, a teacher and student relationship is considered taboo! YOU, don't meet with any of the requirements up there/ _

_I have a thirty-two year old mind, and Sakura is my student! _

_/ Do people care that you have an old mind? She WAS your student! Conclusion: You have a twenty year old body, she's your ex-student/_

_Just shut up…….._

_/ Ha, think about it! You know I'm always right/_

Kakashi grumbled and decided to ignore the voice, and get some reading done.

For the next few days, Kakashi and Sakura continued their regular morning training, which ended with both of them taking catnaps under the trees, Sakura nagging at Kakashi to take off his mask, and Sakura going to the hospital for her shift. And around dinnertime, Kakashi would suddenly appear beside Sakura, asking her out for dumplings and such. (And Sakura would agree)

On Wednesday night however…. Ino had decided to drag Sakura to the Hidden Spirits, and just happened to meet up with Kakashi and his comrades.

" Inooooooo, it's late! I'm tired! Don't do this to me!" Sakura wailed as she was dragged into the pub.

Ino snorted, " A few cups of sake wont hurt!'

" BAH! A FEW MY ASS!"

" Woah, what crawled up your ass and died?" They had reached the usual Jounin table; Genma was the one who shot the witty remark. Shizune wasn't there; she was still on her night shift.

Sakura sat down and glared daggers at the senbon sucking jounin.

" You."

Genma chuckled, " Heh, I would LOVE to crawl up your ass.."

Ino wrinkled her nose at his remark; Kakashi peered over his novel to glare at his friend.

And Sakura?

If glares could kill, Genma would be dead ten times over.

" Just. Shut. Up."

Good thing Genma noticed the murderous gleam in Sakura's eyes.

A waitress had come over to take their orders, while everyone was saying what they wanted, Sakura noticed the dark violet haired waitress playing with Kakashi's mask.

_That. Fucking. Slut! _

They wouldn't understand how much Sakura had gone through just trying to get Kakashi to take off his mask; he wouldn't even let her touch it!

And now, Kakashi is letting that WHORE play with his mask!

Sakura seethed, glared, grumbled and growled. Ino noticed this and chuckled inwardly.

" Hey, you! I want wine." Sakura growled at the waitress, who glared at her and wrote down her order, while walking off. Kakashi had a neutral look on his face, and the few other jounins chuckled at Sakura's obvious possessiveness. Gai was muttering something along the lines of, " Ahh…the springtime of youth…"

The pink haired kunoichi decided to glare at the table, and everyone else found a topic to discuss.

" Hey, Kakashi, have you heard? A new fan club of yours has formed, it's bigger than Uchiha's." Ibiki chuckled. Kakashi had gotten out his smut and raised an eyebrow.

" So?"

" Ah, it's nothing."

Sakura started to inwardly seethe again.

The drinks came, and everybody started to gulp down their share of sake. The only ones who didn't touch their cups were Kakashi and Sakura, Kakashi was still reading, while Sakura had found a new object to glare at.

Genma suddenly had a devious grin on his face, much to everyone's horror.

" Sakura, wanna go out with me?" Genma asked. Said girl looked up from her cup and emerald eyes ablaze.

" No."

Genma raised an amused eyebrow, " Who pissed you off?" He was half expecting the answer to be him……or someone else.

Sakura twitched; she glanced at the still reading silver haired jounin, and to the senbon sucking jounin. Only Genma noticed this, while everyone else already knew the answer; Genma.

" Who else? You."

Genma chuckled to himself, with that, he dragged Kakashi off. " A little chat between me and you, scarecrow."

" Call me that again, and die."

" Awww, are you really going to kill me?"

" Yes."

" ….." Their voices were drowned out as both of them headed to the restroom for their chit chat.

Sakura scowled and continued to glare at her cup. Nobody really knew what had pissed off Sakura, all they knew she wouldn't get this pissed off just because some waitress was hitting on Kakashi.

Genma pushed Kakashi against the wall and growled at him, " What are you thinking!"

Kakashi lazily raised a silver eyebrow, " What?"

The senbon sucking jounin growled, " You know what I'm talking about! A certain pink haired ex-student of yours!"

Kakashi stared at Genma, who was still glaring at him. " So?"

Heaving a exasperated sigh, Genma continued, " You're deliberating making Sakura jealous!"

" What makes you think that?" Kakashi retorted in a lazy tone. Genma stared at his friend, " You never let anyone touch your mask."

Both of them glared at each other in silence, it was true. Kakashi never let anyone touch his mask, unless he had an intention or something.

" Sakura's seething, you can see that, and it's all directed at you. All of us know that you have affections for her; only Sakura can't see that. She's innocent, and if you won't make a move, I will." Genma growled. Kakashi narrowed his eyes at this. Genma only wanted to push Kakashi, in other words, a head start.

" Just shut up, Genma." Kakashi growled softly, and he walked off back to the table. Genma's serious expression evaporated and grinned.

" Hey, Kakashi, I'm taller than you now!" He called, and nearly laughed out when he saw Kakashi stiffen before turning around glaring at him. Then, he headed back.

_Don't worry, Kakashi, give it all you've got. We're one hundred percent behind you _Genma thought. He glanced at his left side and saw a beautiful dark green haired woman.

" Heh, that one looks nice…" Genma murmured as he locked on target, heading towards said woman.

* * *

Kakashi came back, sitting at his seat. He glanced around the table and saw almost everyone had passed out. Almost.

All except for a still-glaring-at-a-cup Sakura.

He kind of pitied the cup, being glared at by Sakura wasn't a walk in the park, and Kakashi knew that, first hand.

Said girl suddenly stood up, and announced that she was going, no one was talking, only a few grunts and stuff. Kakashi stood up also, and spoke, " I'll walk you,"

Sakura death glared at him, " I'll be fine,"

" I insist,"

" Bugger off," With that, Sakura turned on her heels and stalked out of the pub. Kakashi's visible right eye crinkled into an anime smile, and followed her with a lazy stride. Genma was grinning an all-knowing smile from his spot, before the drunken woman beside him groped him.

* * *

Outside, Sakura stomped all the way, grumbling and cursing violently about a certain silver haired man, who happened to be following her.

" I. Told. You. I. Don't. Need. To. Be. Walked!" Sakura snarled and turned around to glare at said man.

Kakashi still had that anime eye, a small smile was hidden behind his mask, " I don't have anything else to do, mind you. I don't do drinking."

" What about that waitress, huh?" Sakura folded her arms and glowered at Kakashi. His eye was twinkling, " What about her? And with that tone of voice, I'd say you're_ jealous_."

Sakura seethed, turned around and stalked off. Kakashi was inwardly whooping, first time he didn't get punched after pissing Sakura off.

She suddenly stopped and stalked towards him, and punched him in the shoulder. " That's for pissing me off tonight," Then she headed into the night, still grumbling. Kakashi rubbed the spot where Sakura had punched him.

Behind him, a very drunken Maito Gai tried to sneak up on Kakashi, failing to do so.

" AAHHHHh………..my eternal rival! You've entered the springtime of YOUUUUTHH!" Gai spurred on, slurring here and there, all the while leaning onto Kakashi.

Needless to say, Kakashi was annoyed, when he was older, Gai didn't seem so heavy when he tried to tackle him, but now?

Eh, Kakashi just wanted to go home and sleep, and a strange urge to shatter a sake bottle on the bowl-cut jounin's head was overwhelming.

" Go away, Gai"

" My eternal riiivalll-" Gai suddenly crumbled to the ground, passing out. Kakashi stood there, staring at the green clad jounin, pondering over if he should take him back home.

Just then, Rock Lee came bouncing over to the duo. He took one look at his Gai-sensei and cried out, " Gai-sensei! Hold on, I shall take you back home!" Swiftly, Lee grabbed his sensei by the arm and flew-errr I mean bolted off.

Kakashi blinked and smirked, " That solves my problem," He leapt to the rooftops and headed back to his apartment.

* * *

Sakura sat on her kunai printed bed covers, drying her hair with a white fluffy towel. She just got out of the shower, and was dead tired.

The pink haired woman pondered silently on the events that happened today, and smiled slightly to herself. She glanced out the window, and atop a high roof, stood a shadowed figure. The person basked in the moonlight as the moon crept slowly out from behind the clouds, and Sakura saw a shock of silver hair waving slightly to the wind.

She blinked, and the figure was gone. Sakura had a warm fuzzy feeling in the pits of her stomach, and she smiled.

* * *

A/N: …..Omg….12 pages… Sorry for the delay, I re-typed this for four times, I didn't want to fast forward the time, I did write a different version of this chapter, with out the fast forward, but it just wasn't right. So I stuck to this one. Hope you're all satisfied, lack of humor and stuff. This chapter was really hard to write, and I felt a little proud of myself when I finished it, it's a bit rushed at the end though.

I have plans, BIG plans for this ficcie. Three Arcs. :D

Review Replies: (There are some reviews that are for the original version of chapter 3, and I will reply to them.)

Riiiceballe: Eh, I know, hope this version is much better :D

Angel of Depression: Who would have known there's a fan club for Kakashi? XD

Furuido: Eh, I just have too much time on my hands. Don't worry, I don't do evil cliffies, unless it's necessary. LOL, Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke are still solving the mystery of how Kakashi eats with his mask on. XDD

The Assassin of the Night: Is this chapter long enough? XD I keep typing and forget about everything else (sighs)

Infinite'sgirl: Not much about the mission will be reveled in Arc 1 and 2, but it's vital for Arc 3.

Anime-boy07: Be prepared for the neighbors knocking on your door xD

SetoKaibaWheeler: Glad you think so!

Shiro Fenikkusu: I must say, all the pen names are so hard to write. X-x; I was laughing and trying to stop my giggles by stuffing my fist into my mouth when I was writing that part. - -;

Demee: I scare myself sometimes when I write these hideously long chapters…(Shudder)

Koneko26: O.o; A girl? Kakashi a girl? Umm… (gets a very bad mental image) Yes, it would be bad….very bad……

Atlantia45: (feels proud of my self) I have overcome my weakness! (stabs battle scenes with a rubber spoon)

1kenshinlover: Lol, I had wanted to make Kakashi show up when Sakura's heading back home, drunk. But I guess this suits us readers better xD

Ginacat: Done :P

Moodiful819: Who knew Shikamaru could drink and remain sober? XD

Diamondprinces: Being blonde has nothing to do with your IQ. - -; Except for those stereotypes, (shrugs)

PinkSakurablossom: Me too, I just love it when they have no memory what they had done the next morning, apart from the big headaches and hangovers.

Sergeanstan: That's good to know.

Thanks again for the reviews! Reviews make my world go ROUND!

Criticism is HIGHLY appreciated and flames will be used to heat my pot of tea.


	5. Chapter 5

**Edited: 7/25/2006 **

Title: A Reason To Love You

Summary: Sakura's in denial over her feelings for her ex-sensei, and when he leaves on a mission, she's left to ponder quietly on her problems. But when Kakashi comes back with a surprise, Sakura may just have a chance….

Kaka/Saku

(PS: I messed up on the ages for the first chapter. Please Ignore The Ages at the First Chapter)

Ages:

Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura: 18

Kakashi: 20

* * *

Chapter 5: It's Just A Date 

" OOOh…green tea moichi…." A voice grumbled under the kunai printed bed sheets. Suddenly the lump shot up, and shook the covers off.

Sakura blinked sleepily at her shuriken clock, " Eh…..Only 10…" She slumped back onto her pillow.

……………………

Moments later, the mussed up pink haired woman fell out of her bed.

" I can't go back to sleep!" She whined, and picked herself off the ground, tidied up her bed and headed to the bathroom grumbling unintelligible things under her breath.

About ten minutes later, Sakura was pouring some green tea into her cup when the doorbell rang. She got up and headed to her door and opened it.

" Wh- oh hi.." Sakura trailed off when she found herself face to face with a familiar blue haired chuunin.

" Morning, Sakura-san, I hope I'm not too early," It was Koichi Sumita.

_Damned politeness! _

" Oh, erm. Morning Koichi-san, I'm fine….really. So, come in!" Sakura pushed the door wider to let her guest in.

He bowed slightly and walked into Sakura's cozy apartment. Koichi made his way over to the couch and sat down. Sakura looked down at her wear and found out she was still wearing her pajamas.

" Ehh, Koichi-san, I think….I should go change, yah….be right back.." Sakura dashed off to her room and slammed the door shut. A few moments later, Sakura came out, wearing a pair of dark blue cargos and a white tee shirt.

" Want some tea?"

The blue haired chuunin shook his head, " No thank you, I'm just here to ask a small favor."

Sakura sat down on the couch opposite of Koichi's and raised an eyebrow, " Ask away."

" I was wondering if I could treat you for dinner tonight. Call it…. my way of congratulating you on passing your jounin exams."

The pink haired girl stared at the smiling man; " It's alright, besides I passed the exam a few weeks ago!"

Koichi's ever-present smile became slightly wider, " I insist, I've been on several missions after the exams, and I never got the chance to personally congratulate you."

Sakura's emerald left eye twitched slightly, " Err.."

Much to her relief, Koichi added, " I'll leave you alone after our dinner, Sakura-san. I know I must be a bothersome to you."

_Yeah, no kidding. _

" oh…….alright. I guess."

Koichi smiled wider (A/N: Is that even possible?), " Then we'll meet up in front of your apartment at four fifty pm."

Sakura raised an eyebrow, " Isn't that a bit early for dinner?"

" The restaurant we're going is…considered famous, so it'll be hard to get a seat. Ah yes, just wear something casual, all right? "

" I see…"

Koichi stood up and bowed, " See you tonight, Sakura-san."

Sakura sweat dropped and walked Koichi to the door.

The moment Koichi left, Sakura closed the door and locked it, heaving an exasperated sigh.

Grumbling nonsense under her breath, Sakura continued to drink her tea.

DING DONG!

Sakura glared at the door, wishing it would burn.

She stomped over to the door and threw it open, " Who the hell- Oh. It's you."

Kakashi was leaning against the doorframe with a smirk underneath his mask. He was wearing his usual jounin outfit, but Sakura could tell he had to go and request a smaller size of his green vest. Ha, shorty.

" Yo."

" Yo to yourself." Sakura deadpanned and trudged back to her spot on the couch and continued to sip her tea.

" What pissed you off? The guy who just left your apartment?" Kakashi's visible eye was arced in an anime smile.

Sakura peered over the rim of her cup, " Yeah. Him."

" So…what did he want?" Kakashi plopped unceremoniously on her couch.

" He wanted to treat me dinner. His way of congratulating me on passing the exams, or so he said." Kakashi's eye narrowed at this.

" Oh. So did you accept?"

Sakura looked at the silver haired jounin, and said with a smirk " Since when you're so interested in my personal life?"

Kakashi blinked, " I'm not. I'm just…"

" I accepted. It's just to get him off my back." The silver haired jounin's eye kept on staring at Sakura, making her fidget in her seat.

" Where're you going to eat?"

" Uhh….I'm not sure, Koichi-san said something about a famous restaurant."

Kakashi's stare became a cold glare, and Sakura could almost feel the temperature in the room dropped ever so slightly.

" Oh I see. Well, I should get going." He stood up and walked briskly to the door. Sakura placed her cup on table and shot up.

" Kakashi, wait!"

Said jounin stopped in front of the door. Sakura stood behind him, and muttered, " Why are you acting like this?"

Kakashi remained silent, before saying, " What? Just go, you've already accepted. Besides," He turned around facing Sakura, staring coldly at her, making her flinch.

" He probably has a lot of money, so just…..enjoy it, alright?" Kakashi didn't bother to wait Sakura to answer, unlocked the door and left, leaving a mouth agape Sakura standing there.

" What the…..KAKASHI! YOU DUMBASS!"

Sakura cursed and slammed the door shut. Never did she think that Kakashi, out of all the people, would be _JEALOUS._

Grumbling under her breath, she plopped on the couch again. " Urgh…work……."

--

Kakashi leaned against the wall of Sakura's apartment, sighing.

" _What the hell did I just say up there?" _

" Mister?" The silver haired jounin looked down, and saw a young boy around six with messy dark brown hair. " Hm?"

" Can I ask you a question?" Kakashi kneeled so he was facing the boy.

" Sure, squirt."

The boy blinked innocently at him, " Do you love Sakura-san?"

The Copy-nin blinked several times, " Eh?"

" Well, I see you and her always together in the mornings, and you always seemed happy….urmm……" The boy trailed off, fidgeting, and wondering if asking the jounin this was safe for him.

Kakashi continued to stare at the boy before chuckling and patted his left shoulder, " Kid, love's a complicated thing."

The boy stared up at Kakashi and grinned, " Oh. Then, bye mister!" Waving, the boy bolted off.

Staring after the boy, Kakashi frowned mentally, _Do I love her? _

--

" BASTARD!"

" ………."

" WHAT DID YOU SAY?"

" I never said anything, idiot." Sasuke deadpanned as he and the loud blond sat underneath a maple tree in the forests near Konoha. Dozens of kunai and shuriken were scattered around the two.

" You were gonna say something!"

" Prove it."

" GRR……." Naruto pouted, folded his arms over his chest and glared at the clearing before them. Sasuke smirked.

" Hey….Sasuke, have you noticed Kaka-sensei and Sakura are…..almost always together in the mornings?" The blue eyed man asked a while later, breaking the silence.

The Uchiha, who had closed his eyes, opened them and glanced at the dobe, " Hm."

" They say that they're just doing morning training." Naruto continued. " Do you think they're-"

" Don't think so." Sasuke deadpanned. Naruto stared at him, and grinned.

" Ah, hey, another round?" Naruto held up a kunai and shot Sasuke a foxy grin. Sasuke smirked, " You're going down."

--

Fast Forward- 4:45

Sakura stood in front of her bedroom mirror, and sighed. She was wearing a pair of faded blue jeans, a black shirt with two small angel wings printed on the back. _Something casual….har…_

She stared at what she should pick which shoes and settled on the black shoes with a small sakura petal printed at the side of the shoes. She tied up her shoulder length hair in a loose ponytail, applied some lip-gloss and headed out.

Outside, stood Koichi Sumita, he was wearing black jeans, and a simple gray shirt. He smiled when Sakura appeared at the steps.

_Yeah, really casual. _

" Good afternoon, Sakura-san."

" Err.. Hi,"

They walked together to the restaurant that happened to be beside the dumplings stand where Sakura and Kakashi had once ate at.

Sakura frowned slightly, remembering that Kakashi was still angry and stormed out of her apartment this morning.

Both of them stopped in front a restaurant that was built in a Wave Country style, Sakura could tell from the rooftop, and having done some missions in Wave Country sometime ago.

" This restaurant just recently opened, but the food there is really good," Koichi said and led his…erm. Date to the door.

--

Kakashi prodded the steaming dumplings with his chopstick; he sat in the dumplings stand beside the restaurant where Sakura and Koichi were.

He sighed and pulled up his mask to reveal his lips, to eat the dumpling.

" AH! KAKASHI! MY ETERNAL RIVAL!" A shinobi clad in a green stretch suit bounced onto the seat across from Kakashi. He continued to chew thoughtfully, totally ignoring Gai's presence.

" Why are you doing here? You should be out! ENJOYING YOUR SPRINGTIME OF YOUTH!" Gai bellowed, earning shout of, " AH, shuddap you bowl-cut hair freak!" Said jounin ignored the shout.

Kakashi looked up lazily, " Hn? You said something?"

Gai grinned, his teeth sparkling, " Ah, caught up in your youthful mind!"

The silver haired jounin frowned, got out his Icha Icha and read, ignoring the rambling Gai.

" Hey you two," Both of them looked up, it was Asuma, Genma and Kurenai.

Gai shot his teeth sparkling grin at the three, earning him a few nervous chuckles.

Kakashi lazily muttered, " So much for a quiet dinner.." Genma grinned and sat next to the silver haired jounin, while Asuma and Kurenai took the two people seat behind them.

" Say, Kakashi, where's Sakura?" Genma asked, earning him a glare from the Copy-nin.

" …………….On a date."

Asuma who had just ordered a drink choked on the contents, Kurenai whacked on his back.

" Say WHAT?"

" On a date. With that chuunin she was against with in the exams." Kakashi replied, eye never leaving his book.

" Oh. Him. That polite guy."

Kurenai looked thoughtful, " Where're they eating at?"

The silver haired man stared at his friends, " The restaurant beside this stand."

Hearing this, Genma's eyes bugged out, " Geeze! He's rich!"

" Heard his parents are merchants. I think they're out at Thunder Country," Asuma muttered.

Genma grinned and elbowed Kakashi, " Heh, jealous?"

The jounin glared coldly at the senbon sucking man, " Hm."

" You should be, just take her out for dinner tomorrow!" Genma concluded and took a swig if his drink, " Oh yeah, I'm still taller than you." He burst into hysterical laughter, Kurenai and Asuma snorted into their drinks, Gai chuckled and Kakashi sighed.

So sad the truth is, he used to be the tallest of the bunch. Now he's the shortest. Damned age reversal jutsu.

" The lack of missions is getting to me, what's the Hokage doing? The Konoha Shinobis are on a low budget!" A pair of chuunins muttered at the bar, while Genma sighed.

" Bet Hokage-sama's out gambling.."

Kurenai snorted, " Flunking work?"

" That's something Tsunade-sama would do…."

--

Tsunade sneezed as she placed down her cards. The gamblers around her raised an eyebrow questionably at her.

--

The group of jounins looked thoughtful for a second and shrugged it off with a 'nah."

* * *

Meanwhile…… 

Sasuke and Naruto were eating ramen at Ichiraku's, Naruto was trying to hide back a snigger as Sasuke placed a spoonful of noodles in his mouth, biting down the spoon, a small habit of his. His eyes became saucer wide and spat out the noodles.

" Rubber spoon!" Sasuke glared at the now laughing hysterically blond.

" HAHAHAHAHAH!"

" I'LL KILL YOU! IDIOT!"

* * *

" So, Sakura-san, are you in a relationship now?" Koichi asked as he swallowed some cake. Sakura shook her head, and Koichi smiled, " Such a beautiful lady like you single?" 

They were eating desert now, and Sakura was ever so happy that their dinner was coming to an end. She swore she would suffocate from the politeness radiating from Koichi.

Both of them soon finished the cake, the blue haired man paid and they headed out of the restaurant with filled stomachs.

" Shall I walk you home, Sakura-san?" Koichi asked, (still) smiling. The pink haired kunoichi shook her head, several loose strands of hair shaking.

" It's alright, I still have a few things to do before I retire for the night," Sakura gave a shaky smile. The man nodded and walked off, before saying softly, " Good-night, Sakura-san."

" Night, Koichi-san,"

Sakura continued to watch Koichi Sumita's disappearing back, before she sagged with relief.

Not that she really hated the man, but seriously, the politeness was getting to her. Who would remain sane with a person who's so damned polite? (A/N: Meh –frowns-)

The pink haired medic-nin suddenly had a strange urge to seek out her ex-mentor.

_Hmmm….how strange. _Sakura grinned slightly before heading to the memorial stone.

* * *

" Seriously, Kakashi, I don't understand how you can live without bonking like bunnies with woman for so long!" Genma slurred while trying to leaning onto Kakashi's shoulder for support. Several empty bottles of sake were in front of the man. 

Kakashi glared at the jounin, while Asuma was snickering about Genma's comment.

" I mean, you have hots for pinky there, but you've been deprived of woman for months! If I were you, I'd die!"

The silver haired jounin looked disgruntled and Asuma laughed out. Kurenai chuckled.

Gai had left a few minutes ago, while showing his sparkling teeth to the customers, earning him some glares.

" Pinky?" Kakashi murmured, amused by Genma's nickname for Sakura. Genma grinned in a drunken way, " Yeaaaahh, I'm talking bout Sakura! Heeeeyy, look! There she goes!" He pointed weakly out, and indeed, Sakura was walking past the stands with her hands stuffed in her pockets.

Kakashi stood up, having finished his dumplings a while ago, and with a lazy smile, " Later." And walked out.

Asuma chuckled, " Looks like Genma's right for once,"

" Yeah, for once," Kurenai agreed. Genma glared weakly at the two.

* * *

Sakura whistled a happy tune as she made her way to the Memorial Stone. The whistles slowly died down, as she heard some feet shuffling behind her. Tensing up, her hand went to her shuriken holster. 

" Relax, Sakura, it's just me." Came a lazy drawl. Sakura's shoulders sagged slightly, turning around to glare at the silver haired jounin, who had a lazy stare.

" Why, are you doing here?"

Kakashi shrugged as he walked in pace with Sakura, " Just finished up dinner,"

" Ah. I see…" Sakura glanced at Kakashi.

_Isn't he supposed to be mad or brooding? Oh well._

" So, how did the dinner go?" Kakashi asked, when they were nearing the stone. Sakura shrugged, " It went………well. The politeness was getting to me, but it's all right I guess. He's a gentleman for sure." Sakura glanced slightly to the Copy-nin, who was blank faced, except for his eye. A mix of emotions is seen in his visible eye.

" Hn."

They remained silent when they arrived at the stone, sat down on the bench with a reasonable amount of space.

After a few minutes of silence, Sakura spoke up, " Kakashi?"

" Hm?"

" Can you take off your mask?"

" ……no."

Silence.

Sakura frowned mentally, even though it was mid May, the night was still a bit windy, and she didn't bring a wind jacket. She meekly glanced at the silver haired jounin. Her jaw nearly dropped when her emerald eyes met dark ones; she was caught staring at Kakashi. Or……she caught Kakashi staring at her? A slight blush graced her cheeks and she quickly averted her gaze.

Kakashi smiled, and both of them continued to sit in comfortable silence.

Sakura secretly grinned and stared at the stone, making out a few words.

Haruno Hiroshi

Haruno Yuriko

_Dad…..mom……_

She stole a glance at Kakashi, who also was staring at the memorial stone, looking for loved one's names.

_I think I….._

_I really do love you……._

_No matter what the age…

* * *

_

A/N:

Oh yeah, lack of update. Hmm…….finished homework this week so I was kinda…crammed up. And school for just 9th graders starts next week, so I'll update once a week. Or twice. Depending on how fast the ideas come to me. Ha.

This has to be one of the hardest chapters to write………coz I absolutely had no idea what to write. Amen.

So! Criticism is highly welcomed, and point out anything that seems………weird to you in this chapter.

Note: Due to the classes I'm going to take next week, I won't able to update of all the tests…yeah.

So, don't kill me. Seriously.


	6. Chapter 6

**Edited: 7/25/2006** (few minor parts, just to clear up things.)

A/N: I'm brain dead this morning. Kept on pressing the save button and wondering why there isn't a new document……….Doing author's note at the start of chapter or end of it…depending on my mood…….(Sweatdrops)

Review Replies (Don't ask me why I didn't do it last time…)

SetoKaibaWheeler: …….err….things are complicated here for 9th graders in Taiwan…..so yeah. Lol

GinaCat:D

DeadlyDemon17: (huggles back)

Sailormoonnarutoinuyashalover: more chapters? Heh, I'll see what I can do though…

Furuido: OOOh. Thanks for point that out, I seriously missed that. (Sweatdrops) Lol, I tend to like making the characters older for romances…

Riiiceballe:D

From then on, probably will update on Saturdays.

Oh yah, yesterday was my birthday. I'M FOURTEEN NOW! (Runs around screaming)

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto (I can't remember if i did this in chapter 1...so i'll do it again.)

* * *

Chapter 6: Realization….s. 

" Today, both of you will be on a B-ranked mission. Investigate the borders for anything out of place and report back to me." The Hokage explained.

Sakura sat on the couch staring blankly; it was seven am in the morning.

" Sensei…what about the classes?" Sakura mumbled. Tsunade smiled, " I doubt you'll take more than a week, two days I suppose is enough. We'll resume your classes when you get back."

The pink haired woman nodded and sat back, " I need coffee….lots of it…"

" Hokage-sama, when shall we leave?" Kakashi inquired.

An evil smile was sent to the duo, " Two hours from now."

………

Sakura slapped her forehead, " Oooh. Coffeee……….." Kakashi smiled slightly, before both of them got up and walked out.

The moment the door closed, Tsunade grumbled and rubbed her eyes, muttering, " Damned sake….."

* * *

" Bring what you need, meet up at the bridge in two hours," Kakashi muttered, he was already in his uniform while Sakura still had on a pair of old sweats and a t-shirt. 

" Kakashi, don't be-" The silver haired jounin disappeared in a swirl of leaves, Sakura growled, " Late.."

Two and a HALF hours later…

Sakura squatted on a rock near the bridge, muttering and cursing. A knapsack was placed beside her.

" Stupid Kakashi.."

A poof, " Yo."

" GOD DAMN YOU KAKASHI! YOU'RE LATE!" It used to be only 'you're late.' But a few months back, Sakura and Naruto started to add 'god damn you Kakashi.', much to Kakashi's annoyance.

Kakashi frowned, " That...was uncalled for."

The kunoichi snorted and stood up, " If you would be EARLY for once, I wouldn't have to say that." She patted away the grass stuck on the skirt, she was wearing the jounin vest over her black shirt, and light khaki pants.

He merely smiled at Sakura's remark and both of them headed out of the gates.

* * *

Meanwhile…

Sasuke sat on his bed in his apartment Indian style, his brows furrowed in concentration.

_Age reversal jutsu…………the only shinobis I know of who knows the jutsu…are the Akatsuki. _

" Only the few elite members know of it….that means……" He stared at the calendar.

_I killed off Itachi a good two months ago, and spent the last month before I returned to Konoha fighting off the other members of Akatsuki…_

Realization dawned on the Uchiha, " Damn that bastard!"

* * *

The Scarecrow and the blossom leapt from branch to branch through the forests of Fire Country, wind ruffling up their hair.

Hours had passed, and they were nearing the border.

They landed on a thick branch, Kakashi turned around when he heard Sakura emit a soft gasp. She was pointing at a nearby tree trunk.

Blood.

Lots of it. Smeared all over the branches.

Kakashi narrowed his eye at this, " Sakura, we have to hurry," The woman nodded, and they resumed their leaps.

_Ambush? Attack? It could be anything…_Sakura thought hurriedly as they picked up speed.

Soon, the stench of blood became thick; more blood was seen on the trees.

The silver haired man was somewhat grateful for his mask, while Sakura scowled. They stopped on a branch without blood smeared on it, and looked down.

Corpses littered the forest grounds, most of them were already rotting away, flies surrounding them.

Sakura scowled deepened and she turned around, to avert her gaze from the bodies. She nearly threw up when she saw a body-hanging limp from a branch, all bloody.

She noted silently that the shinobi was from Konoha.

" Kakashi, these shinobis…. they're from our village…" Sakura said softly. Kakashi turned around; his eye stared unemotionally at the body.

" Hm."

Sakura twitched slightly, even though she treated numerous patients at the hospital, blood was something she had gotten used to. But the blood here….

_It's a massacre…._

From her perch on the branch, Sakura studied silently at the bodies on the ground, some of them had their heads ripped off, claws maybe?

Sakura frowned, " Claws?" She glanced at her companion, and frowned even further when his body tensed up.

" Sakura, we have to get out of here, _now."_

As if on cue, figures started to drop from the higher branches, blood splattered on their clothes, Sakura figured they were the killers.

There were at least fifteen shinobis, _we could take them, _Sakura thought.

But that was the least of their problems….

Two lone figures dropped onto the branch a few feet in front of Kakashi and Sakura.

Kakashi stood up, while Sakura's eyes widened.

The two new comers wore a straw hat, and very familiar black cloaks with red cloud prints.

"Hoshigaki Kisame……." Sakura breathed.

" Uchiha Itachi." Kakashi muttered.

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke poofed into the Godaime's office, Tsunade raised a blonde eyebrow at the man. 

" What is it, Uchiha?"

Sasuke stared, " Where are Sakura and Kakashi?"

Leaning against her comfy seat, the Hokage said calmly, " On a mission, why?"

Holding his breath, Sasuke spoke in a quiet voice, " Itachi….he may not be dead…"

* * *

Sakura's mind was in turmoil; _didn't Sasuke say that he killed Itachi? Why is he here? Am I hallucinating! _

" Ah, Sharingan Kakashi, the Hokage's apprentice." Itachi said in a cold, monotone voice, his eyes never leaving the two.

Sakura fingered a shuriken, fully knowing that both of them wouldn't stand a chance against the two elite Akatsuki members, plus all the rouge shinobis. She glanced at the bodies on the ground, and cursed in her mind when she saw an ANBU mask beside a fallen ninja.

_AW shit. _

Itachi rustled in his cloak, and brought out an arm, probably from one of the bodies below, and threw it over to Kakashi who caught it gingerly. Sakura eyed it slightly, wondering if it was a bomb.

" Even though I'd like to end your lives right now," Itachi drawled, " I'll do it another time. In the meantime, enjoy your peace…I suppose, " He disappeared, along with the other rough shinobis surrounding them. Hoshigaki Kisame stayed behind however, and growled, " That doesn't mean we're letting you off, its under orders," He nodded towards the bodies, " And your ANBU are useless." With that, he poofed off too.

Sakura slumped onto the branch, not caring the blood, and muttered, " Damn, I think I'll die of a heart attack." Kakashi turned around and threw the arm away. " Something's defiantly wrong here."

The emerald eyed woman snorted, " No shit, oh wise one." The Copy nin glared at her, causing her to chuckle in dry humor.

" Let's go back," Kakashi muttered. Sakura raised an eyebrow at him, " We're not at the border yet,"

" This is an emergency, we have to go back to report it to the Hokage." Kakashi said as he adjusted his head protector over his eye.

" I suppose, let's go then."

" Hm"

They took care of the carcass, before heading back to Konoha.

* * *

" Are you sure that was wise, Itachi-sama? We could have killed them off right there." A rouge shinobi whispered at their leader as they passed the border. The Uchiha turned around to face the person, " We're under orders, and besides, we can wait. And watch the show…" 

A handful of the rouges, however frowned, " Forget this mission, we're going after the two, we'll kill them!" They turned around and went back to the forests. Itachi stared after them, and continued his way. Kisame muttered, " Fools."

* * *

Kakashi and Sakura stopped to rest near a lake, it was mid-afternoon, and they still had a long way to go. 

The silver haired jounin squatted near the lake, washing the blood off his hands, courtesy of the arm. Sakura sat on a rock, staring at Kakashi's back.

After a few minutes, Kakashi sat beside Sakura, who had gotten out a small canteen to drink. She still looked a bit pale.

" Sakura, you alright?" The Copy-nin asked softly. Sakura paused in mid-nod, before shaking her head slightly.

Kakashi turned his head to stare at the woman. " Still shaken up?"

Surprisingly, Sakura snorted, " Who wouldn't be? We're talking about Uchiha Itachi here."

The silver haired man chuckled, " True."

They sat in comfortable silence before Sakura whispered, " Should we go now?"

" Hm." Sakura threw her canteen into her knapsack before they took to the branches again.

When they traveled a good distance from the lake, Kakashi suddenly stopped. Sakura looked at him questionably, in response, he whispered, " Someone's there."

A soft rustle was heard in the bushes on the forest ground, Sakura drew a shuriken and flung it. A gasp was cut off with a strangled gurgle.

Eight rouge shinobis that had been with Itachi's group jumped out, kunais ready.

Kakashi drew his own, while Sakura prepared to do hand seals.

To Sakura's horror, a rouge Hidden Mist shinobi did a line of quick hand seals before her, and touched his right arm. Immediately, the arm changed into a large claw.

_Claw….._Sakura instantly thought of the ripped head. _Damn, it's this guy!  
_

The rouges split into two groups, four charged towards Sakura, including the Clawed guy. Deciding none of her jutsus worked up in the air, Sakura jumped to the ground while during hand seals, and thrust her open palm at the ground when she landed.

The ground cracked open, and two of the rouges fell into it.

_Two down, two to go. _

She whipped out her kunai and went hand-to-hand combat with the other shinobi, and decapitated him by punching him with one of her bone-shattering punches. He slumped to the ground.

All what was left for her was the claw guy. He shot Sakura a sadist grin.

It quickly occurred to Kakashi that these guys were armatures. He sliced one's throat and flung a shuriken at another's forehead.

He quickly killed off the other two and turned around to find Sakura.

Sakura was dodging the claw guy's attacks, and couldn't find an opening. The claw was twice the size of the user, but he didn't seem to be affected by it. She lost her footing when she stepped on some blood and the claw managed to make a long gash on her thigh. Yelping, she fell back, and the man approached her.

" Sayonara, bitch," He was about to bring down his abnormal claw down for the finishing blow when a kunai flew and was embedded into his back skull.

" Never, leave your back unprotected," Kakashi muttered, as the man crumbled to the ground.

Sakura grinned and looked around, all the rouges were dispatched. She tried to get up, but failed miserably. Kakashi's eye curved into an anime smile.

" Want me to carry you?" Kakashi asked with a hint of amusement. Sakura scowled, but couldn't help the blush creeping up to her cheeks.

" I'm a medic-nin, I can heal myself," She muttered while channeling chakra from her hands to seal the gap.

" Heh," Kakashi chuckled and plopped himself next to her.

Sakura glared half-heartily at the man, and sighed. After her gash was healed, both of them continued their way, after burying the bodies that is.

(" Why do we keep on BURYING THEM!" courtesy of Sakura)

They decided to continue their trek on the ground, after Sakura nearly leapt head-first into a branch, seriously, she didn't know what happened to her senses.

" Guess they rotted to death from too much blood." Sakura muttered to Kakashi when he swatted away some big leaves. He grinned slightly, while Sakura scowled, " Damn you Kakashi and your mask."

He only grinned as they walked.

Kakashi's POV-

" Damn you Kakashi and your mask."

I grinned from under my mask, and she scowled even deeper, she looked cute like that.

Wait, _cute?_

_Well, of course. You love her; you came to that conclusion last night, did you not? _

……

_So, just tell her already, it's not like you'll be rejected. _

Aw crap, I'm arguing with myself now.

_You stubborn bastard, the worst-case scenario probably will be just Sakura eyeing you as an old pervert and beating you to the ground!_

……..Thanks, that helped a lot.

_No problem, JUST TELL HER ALREADY!_

I mentally groaned as the voice started his mantra of, " Say it with me, Love love love!" (A/N: XD I'm listening to the song right now)

Normal POV-

Sakura stared weirdly at Kakashi's face. He had been blushing before, and the glint in his turned to annoyance.

She blushed slightly at the memory of her conclusion from last night and her pace quickened slightly.

_/ Tell him. Just tell him! You've been running around expressing your love for Uchiha for half your childhood, and yet you can't say it to Kakashi/ _Inner Sakura snorted.

_Humph, he used to be my teacher; of course it's harder to get out. _

_/ Yeah, yeah, just keep believing that. Once your chance is gone, it's GONE! ZIP! NADA/ _

Sakura mentally frowned.

" Kakashi, I think the blood fried my nerves," Sakura deadpanned. Kakashi nodded, " Mine too, I concur."

They continued to walk in silence, while Sakura's nerves were being throttled by Inner Sakura, and Kakashi's mind becoming a mess by the voice singing, " LOVE x3" in a screechy, annoying voice.

Suddenly, both of them opened their mouths, " Kakashi/Sakura, I have something to say."

They blinked, and looked at each other.

" You go first" Sakura muttered, blushing slightly. Kakashi shook his head, " Ladies first,"

" Since when you're a gentleman?"

" Err……now?"

" You sad excuse for a gentleman"

Kakashi frowned, while Sakura grinned in triumph. Quickly, they forgot that they still had something to say.

Hours passed, and both of them had gotten to Konoha. It was already nighttime.

They rushed to the Hokage Tower, and deciding not to take the elevator up. (A/N: Hey, they have all those modern day thingys, I'll be damned if they don't have an elevator. Well, if they don't though, just think of it as a figment of my imagination. :D) They poofed to Tsunade's office.

* * *

Tsunade snored softly, and slept on her desk. She sat up startled when she heard soft pops. 

Sakura and Kakashi stood there, blood was splattered on their clothes.

" Tsunade-sensei, I think you overlooked this mission." Sakura spoke.

The Hokage sighed, " Ah yes, Sasuke came by a hours ago, to say-"

" Itachi's alive." Kakashi deadpanned. Tsunade's honey colored eyes widened, " How…?"

Sakura's voice dropped to a whisper, " We met him, Hoshigaki Kisame, and a band of rouges along the way to the border. They killed off a group of ANBU from our village."

_And not to mention the blood fried our noses._

Tsunade sighed, and eyed both of them, " Both of you are still alive, how?"

Kakashi shrugged, " He let us off, because of orders."

" Orders…hmm…"

They stood in silence, before Tsunade spoke, " Anything else to report?"

" We figured that you didn't know about Uchiha Itachi, so we….came back early." Sakura finished somewhat lamely.

Tsunade nodded, " Hm..well, both of you are dismissed. I'll have to think about this…Oh yes, Sakura, class begins tomorrow."

Sakura nodded before she and Kakashi poofed off.

_Don't they EVER use the door!

* * *

_

Kakashi and Sakura walked in the darkened streets of Konoha. The pink haired kunoichi suddenly remembered that she still had something to say to Kakashi. As they neared her apartment, Sakura vaguely noted her heart beating faster.

_Last chance….last chance….._

They stopped at the door, Sakura made a movement to open her door, before she suddenly turned around.

" Kakashi, I…I have something to say….." Sakura whispered. The silver haired jounin stared at her.

" I………..I………"

I think……

I think I love you……" Sakura voice was barely a whisper now. She didn't dare meet Kakashi's eye.

Kakashi's visible eye widened.

They stood in silence for a few moments, and Sakura turned around, facing her door. " I'll retire for the night-"

A gloved hand grabbed her shoulder and forced her to turn around, Sakura managed to squeak out a gasp before she felt soft lips crashing onto hers.

_K-Kakashi!

* * *

_

A/N: ……………don't hate me. Please. I hate myself now. (sobs)

The mission…was rather unnecessary, in my opinion. But it's important, for the third arc. Yeah. Third.

Ten pages. If you see a few places in this chapter that seemed….a bit weird, as in a little insane…….I was reading a few Naruto fics (Humor) while I was writing this….so….I went insane too. Har. Last update this week. (sobs) See ya soon! ((If you think Kaka and Saku's relationship is going too fast, tell me. Coz I think this is alright…))

The song that was mentioned in this chapter (Love x3) is by F.I.R. It's really good :D Chinese though :P


	7. Chapter 7

Title: A Reason To Love You

Summary: Sakura's in denial over her feelings for her ex-sensei, and when he leaves on a mission, she's left to ponder quietly on her problems. But when Kakashi comes back with a surprise, Sakura may just have a chance….Kaka/Saku

(PS: I messed up on the ages for the first chapter. Please Ignore The Ages at the First Chapter)

Ages:

Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura: 18

Kakashi: 20

A/N: Deprived of sleep…….Sorry for the wait….flunked math. (Sobs)

Internet connection died on me for three days, had to go buy a new modem. I finished this a few days ago- -;;

There will be an extras chapter after the epilogue

Note: The beginning of this chapter is (a little) before Kakashi kissed Sakura in the last chapter.

* * *

Chapter 7

Kakashi's POV

I stared at Sakura's back, she was facing the door, and we just got back from our mission. Her hand was on the doorknob, but she suddenly turned around.

" Kakashi, I…I have something to say….." She whispered. I stared at her.

" I………..I………"

I knew I looked calm on the outside, but inside, I was a freaking mess. The suspense was killing me….

"I think……"

"I think I love you……" She had averted her gaze.

…_.. She loves me?_

I stood there, mouth agape, not that she'll see anything anyway….my brain must had shut down; I couldn't comprehend those few words anymore. I was incapable of forming any words right now, so I stayed silent.

Though, Sakura must have misinterpreted my silence, because the next moment she turned around to open her apartment door.

The next moment, my mind was a blur, the voice in my head was screaming banshee like to get moving.

I squashed the voice in my mind with an imaginary screwdriver, and then I threw my common sense out the window, yanked my mask down, grabbed her by her shoulder, turned around and kissed her.

Normal POV-

It was chaste kiss, in another's eyes, it could be just a normal goodnight kiss, but to the two shinobis, it meant so much more.

Sakura's mind was jumbled up, time seemed to have came to an abrupt stop.

_Kakashi's kissing me! _Her mind managed to make out.

The silver haired jounin pulled away slightly, their lips still touching.

Sakura stared at the half lidded, dark eyes, " So….does this mean…"

A smile, he murmured, " Go to bed, see you next morning."

Poof.

The pink haired woman stood there, touching her lips with her fingers, mouth agape.

_Damn that Kakashi; decides to snog me and poof off after that! _

Twitching slightly, Sakura let a small smile grace her features.

_Forget it, he loves me! _She thought happily, trotting into her apartment, slamming the door behind her (totally ignoring the screams from upstairs), stripping off her clothes for her long, hot, bath.

Next morning………..

" Damn……Kakashi………….." Sakura mumbled into her pillow, which was breathing up and down.

_Wait……………breathing? Since when did I have a breathing PILLOW?_

" And even in your dreams, you're still cursing me. I thought you loved me!"

She sat up, and found herself face to face with a smirking Hatake Kakashi.

" ……………………." _Work brain! _Sakura growled to herself mentally.

" Rise n' shine!" The Copy-nin chirped happily. Sakura glared, and inspected their position. Kakashi was lying on her bed, with Sakura lying on top of him.

" YOU PERRVV!" Kakashi grinned, and for the first time, Sakura noticed he wasn't wearing his mask. All thoughts of throttling Kakashi were gone.

_Screw fish lips! He's GOD like!_ Inner Sakura roared. Her alter ego was indeed right; Kakashi's face was really god-like, no scars, except for the one over his Sharingan, a slender nose, and soft lips. He was currently wearing his civilian clothes, instead of his usual headband covering his sharingan, Kakashi had on a black eye patch, black tee, and dark blueish sweatpants.

Who knew droopy eyed men could look so hot!

" You…when….how!" Sakura mumbled, scratching her hair. Kakashi laughed, and she bounced slightly on his stomach.

" I slipped into your apartment last night, after you dozed off."

Sakura blinked, and grinned, " You bastard,"

" I know." Kakashi smirked and slightly pushed Sakura off his stomach, making her fall over onto the ground.

" You sad excuse for a gentleman!"

The silver haired man rolled off the bed and headed to the kitchen, slipping his mask back on, " I never said I was one,"

" ………………."

* * *

Late Afternoon

" SAKURA!" Yamanaka Ino shrieked to her friend who had just walked out of the hospital. After a long day of treating patients, Sakura was really tired. Some of them flirted with her, even when they knew they were dying of blood loss. (For example, Genma.)

The pink haired girl glanced at her left, and saw the light blond haired woman running to her. A huge grin was on her face.

" So both of you are finally official?" Ino grinned. Sakura blinked, " Huh?"

" …………….You and Kakashi!"

……………..

Blink.

Blink.

" WHO TOLD YOU THIS!" Sakura roared, emerald eyes ablaze. She looked ready to murder.

Ino sweatdropped, knowing that if she answered, she'll be killing off someone.

" Naruto…"

" …….Damn him." Sakura muttered. Ino raised an eyebrow at this as they walked to the plaza, " Saku, hello! Lack of angry cursing, ramblings, threats of punching the guy into the ground, throttling him to the moon…"

A snort, " Just tired." _And pissed knowing that half the village will probably know by now._ She added to herself.

" So, Ichiraku's?" Sakura asked her friend, who nodded in response.

They continued to walk in silence, before Ino broke it with a mischievous grin, " So, did you see his ass?"

" INO!"

* * *

A figure stood in the shadows before Orochimaru, who had a sadist smile on his face.

" Orochimaru-sama, as you have requested, I had taken the subject out on a date, to learn of her capabilities. I have very important discoveries about Sharingan Kakashi," The figure spoke, dark eyes glinting in the darkness.

" Continue,"

The figure smiled slightly, thought it was a sad, grim one.

Betraying his village hadn't been on his list of to dos. Nevertheless, he was here for power, and power he shall get.

As he spoke, more of his humanity was drained away, and when he finished…

_Do I even recognize myself anymore? _

He raised his eyes to stare at his master, who was smiling his sadist smile again.

" Excellent, continue your mission, find out more about the Copy-nin's weaknesses." Orochimaru drawled, as his pet snake slithering out from beside his throne.

The figure bowed his head.

_I'm so sorry, Sakura-san.

* * *

_

" OOOh, he's so damned hot, damn that Haruno girl!"

or

" What a Drool-able man….."

Kakashi sighed, as he fixed the eye patch over his eye, he had been listening to his……………._fan club _members gossiping under the usual tree he usually lounged on during the afternoons to read his book. How they knew he lazed about there, he'll never know.

_Great, I need to find another spot before those hounds ambush me._ Kakashi thought as he walked to Ichiraku's. He was sure Sakura must have left the hospital by now.

_Sakura…_ He thought, a small smile tugging at his lips. He had been extremely pruneish about their relationship; First, he'd think everyone wouldn't approve, second he felt bad for having affections for his former student.

Last…….

He didn't want to loose another precious person to him.

After all, all the people close to him died.

But in the end, Sakura peeled off all the layers around his heart, ones that he took so many years to built, in just half a year, like an onion.

" _Boys are so difficult to understand………I'd say they're like onion's, you peel off each layer, thinking there'll be a surprise, only to find out you're crying because of him….." _

That had been Sakura's definition of the male population when she was sixteen.

He walked into Ichiraku's, and saw Naruto, Ino and Sakura sitting at a table, slurping up ramen. Well, dignified slurping on Ino and Sakura's part.

" Yo,"

" Mmmmff!" Naruto mumbled through ramen, causing Sakura to scowl, " Eat with your mouth closed!"

Kakashi chuckled softly and sat next to Naruto, ordering miso ramen.

They continued to eat, Naruto and Ino were closely inspecting Kakashi as he slurped up his ramen, without removing his mask. Sakura grinned to herself, and her lover's eye crinkled in a smile.

(" GRRR! KAKA-SENSEI!" Naruto roared after Kakashi had finished his ramen)

* * *

Kakashi and Sakura sat together on the bench in front of the memorial stone. It was evening, and the sun had just set.

" Did you see Naruto's face when I said I've seen your face? Heh, I preferred if I didn't say anything, but heck….." Sakura laughed before continuing, " And to think that we used to think you had _fish_ lips!"

Kakashi had been chuckling, but when he heard the 'fish lips'…"

" Fish…………….lips?"

Sakura grinned, " We used to make bets on what your face would look like, Naruto betted that you had fish lips,"

The Scarecrow face faulted, trying to imagine himself with fish lips. He suppressed a shudder.

" Never mind….."

Sakura grinned.

* * *

A few figures hid in the shadows, one of them had a senbon needle stuck in his mouth. (Guess who? XD)

" Genma, I told you to ditch the needle, it _reflects _the moonlight!" A growl was heard. It was Ibiki.

Genma snorted, " Yeah, yeah, and Gai's teeth doesn't,"

" My teeth are shiny and youthful, thank you very much," A grumble was heard.

" Gai, just shut up.." Genma muttered. Shuffling from the green clad shinobi stopped.

Spying on Kakashi and Sakura had been Genma's idea, Gai, Asuma, and even Ibiki decided to tag along.

" Yo,"

The group turned around and gaped. It was Kakashi. He was grinning, and his eye was crooked in his anime smile.

Genma's jaw dropped, " Wh-What!" They looked to the person who as sitting beside Sakura, who turned around and yanked off the head. It was a dummy. She waved to them with a huge grin on her face.

Then they turned to Kakashi, even though they were way taller than him, he still looked menacing towering over them, especially with that anime smile.

" MY ETERNAL RIVAL!" Gai hopped up to strike his pose, teeth shone like the sun. Kakashi's eye twitched ever so slightly. Gai was still taller than him, not that he really cared. The important thing was…

_I'm younger than them.. _Kakashi sniggered in his mind.

" Damn you Hatake," Ibiki muttered. Genma face faulted, twirling his senbon needle with his tongue.

" Retreat!" Genma and Asuma shouted simultaneously, the group took off, laughing good naturally over their shoulders. Ibiki had a smirk on his face, while Genma was doing cat noises. Asuma held a dignified face, the muscle of his jaw twitching, and Gai was sprinting, showing off his sparkly teeth and shouting, ' Oh the spring time joys of YOUTH!'

Kakashi chuckled to himself and stepped out of the bushes. Sakura was patting the dummy fondly, and smirked at him, " You should thank my godly sewing skills,"

He raised an eyebrow, " Oh? Maybe I should have you sew that hole in my other pair of pants……….." Sakura scowled, but the amusement was evident in her eyes. " Hell NO!" She shouted as she chucked the dummy head at Kakashi's direction who caught it easily. Kakashi tossed the head over his shoulder into the bushes and plopped onto the bench beside Sakura again.

The pink haired medic-nin glanced at Kakashi, who was staring silently at the stone. She smiled to herself, _Young….boyish…._

A thought suddenly crossed her mind, and she frowned slightly.

_Age-reversal jutsu……..could it wear off? _

" Penny for your thoughts?" Kakashi murmured, Sakura grunted.

" Errr….."

Sakura didn't say anything, and both of them continued to sit in silence.

" Are the effects of the jutsu temporary?" Sakura whispered softly, not daring to meet Kakashi's eye.

" ……………I'm not sure." He replied truthfully.

" I'll still love you even if you're old,"

" Don't…call….me………..old…."

" Alright. Old-sensei….."

" ……………….."

" Does this mean we're official now?"

" …………….Yes."

Sakura grinned, and leaned onto Kakashi's shoulder, who smiled slightly.

* * *

A figure stood in the shadows, watching the two lovers.

_I see……….Hatake-san's weakness…………_

The person smiled, and melted into the darkness.

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke sat under the moonlight, on top the Hokage Tower. His obsidian orbs stared ruefully at the moon.

_I failed…………_

_I failed to kill him…….._

His eyebrows furrowed in thought. _Why didn't Itachi kill them off? Not that I'd want them dead anyway………_

_But it's so unlike him._

_Screw orders….._

_He has something planned……._

_Something big…………

* * *

_

A/N: Eh, writer's block. This will probably be the second last chapter…

Change of events in the next, (which is really important to the beginning of ARC 2 and the whole plot of ARC 3.)

If you see another fiction posted by me, " Forbidden Love", please check it out. I'm not sure if the plot is good enough, and I'd like some feedback on it :D Thanks!

(Updated this at my school library)


	8. Chapter 8

Title: A Reason To Love You

Summary: Sakura's in denial over her feelings for her ex-sensei, and when he leaves on a mission, she's left to ponder quietly on her problems. But when Kakashi comes back with a surprise, Sakura may just have a chance….Kaka/Saku

(PS: I messed up on the ages for the first chapter. Please Ignore The Ages at the First Chapter)

Ages:

Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura: 18

Kakashi: 20

Notes: Thanks for all the reviews, you're all my inspiration! (Sounds cheesy, I know. But life's like that) XD Sorry for the wait though!

And many thanks to FireMoon520 who pointed out my mistake. I didn't notice that, and I guess it's a wee too late to edit that. (sweatdrops)

* * *

Chapter 8: Betrayal

A Year Later….

Sakura walked through the busy streets of Konoha, carrying a large bag of groceries, heading towards Kakashi's apartment. They usually stayed at each other's house for the night, ever since they became an item, doing…err……activities. Like….pillow fighting? Inner Sakura snorted at the lame excuse.

She glanced at a pair of chuunins leaning against a wall, in full gear.

The pink haired woman frowned slightly, attacks from Orochimaru's henchmen have become common these days, and all the shinobis are required to be ready for any surprise attacks. That meant being in full gear all day, and to Sakura, this meant wearing the stuffy jounin vest.

" Sakura-san!" Sakura turned her head slightly and saw it was Koichi Sumita. They had become friends during these few months, much to Kakashi's annoyance. She had to assure him quite a lot that they were just friends, and she still saw Koichi-san as the polite ass.

" Oh, hey, Koichi-san." He was still extremely polite, but Sakura noticed other things, off place.

Koichi had dark bags under his eyes, his blue haired messier than usual, and most of all…

He seems to have an interest with Kakashi, always asking me questions about him.

Sakura had noticed this a few months ago, but she shrugged it off, thinking it was just her; she rarely answered the questions anyway. But the questions had become more frequent, and that was starting to bug her.

" Sakur-" Koichi never managed finished, because he was dragged off by another violet haired girl, Sakura guessed she was his girlfriend or something like that.

" Sumita! You ass, I'm looking all over for you, you're going to be late for the interview!"

_Or not. _Sakura deadpanned as she stared at the two slowly disappearing out of her sight. Feeling slightly better, Sakura continued her way.

Sasuke leaned against a tree, he had just seen Koichi Sumita approach Sakura. A violet haired woman followed the blue haired man from the rooftops. The Uchiha narrowed his eyes at this.

He watched carefully as the violet woman dragged Koichi off, the shouting became hushed whispers, and both of their faces immediately became serious. They exchanged a few words before poofing off.

Dark obsidian eyes narrowed into slits at this.

_Got you.

* * *

_

Haruno Sakura slammed the door closed, grumbling darkly under her breath. A pink book wrapped up in plastic sat on the top of her groceries, and she sent a look of loathing at it.

Swiftly, a pair of arms snaked around her waist. Sakura glared at the arms.

" Ah, my book, thanks for getting it for me," Kakashi plucked the book out of the brown paper bag, ripping off the plastic wrapping, walking to the couch.

" I still can't believe you, still reading that SMUT!" Sakura grounded out. It had not been a nice visit to the bookstore while holding the pink book, the second series of Jiraiya's books, called Icha Icha Violence. People had been EYEING her for Kami's sake! " Why couldn't you go buy it yourself!"

Kakashi looked up from his couch, his face already behind the inky pages.

" Hm?"

" Grr." Sakura growled and headed to the kitchen, grumbling curses under her breath. The silver haired jounin grinned slightly, and got up from his spot. He loved making Sakura mad, she looked….

Stunning when she was pissed.

_If I told her I deliberately piss her off just to see her fume, I'd be beaten into a bloody pulp by now._

Sakura's death glare had become…unbearable, and could rival Sasuke's infamous Uchiha Death Glare any day.

" It was your idea to make me stay at home. I told you, I'm fine." Kakashi said as he leaned against the door frame to the kitchen. Sakura turned her head slightly, and snorted.

" Yeah right. That wound's still deep. I can't believe Tsunade-sensei actually let you leave her office!"

The pink haired woman was nearing the end of her apprenticeship to the fifth Hokage, her skills and strength had improved more.

" Hm.."

Sakura scowled at the lack of response and chucked an apple at the man, who caught it. He grinned and took a bite out of it, " Thanks,"

" KAKASHI!"

The silver haired man smirked and walked out of the kitchen, a bit lazily, " That's my name, don't wear it out."

" ARGGH!"

Sakura fumed silently, getting out onions, carrots and potatoes to cut up to make curry, she stared at the vegetables for a while, pondering. She decided to take out her anger on the potatoes.

* * *

Orochimaru's snake like eyes stared into the darkness, at the figure kneeling before him.

" Move out tonight, make sure you succeed…" He hissed, fingers stroking the snake beside him.

" I won't fail you, Orochimaru-sama." The figure spoke, bowing his head.

"…..ku ku ku ku…"

The figure paused, before melting back into the darkness.

* * *

Sakura walked tiredly from the hospital, it was late, Naruto and his squad just came back from their mission, an A ranked one. The ANBU's had various wounds; from broken bones to deep gashes. Sakura had used up most of her chakra, and dragged her tired body back to her apartment.

She walked around a corner, and stopped. With her hazy sight, Sakura managed to make out Koichi Sumita standing a few feet away from her.

" Koichi-san?"

The chuunin's lips tugged slightly upwards in a sly smile, " Good evening, Sakura-san."

The pink haired medic-nin gave a weak grin, " Uhh, why are you doing here?"

Koichi took a step forward, " To come fetch you."

" ……………." Sakura didn't say anything, something was really fishy here. She glanced at the shadows around them; they seem to move.

Sakura reached to her shuriken holster, taking a defensive stance. " Who are you?" She whispered. " You're not the Koichi Sumita I know."

The man smiled, " I am Koichi Sumita, avenger for my parents." Sakura looked confused, " Parents? I thought your parents were.."

Koichi let out a deep, amused laugh, " Alive? Ha, that was merely a cover up. They're dead. Because of your parents."

Emerald eyes widened at this, " W-what?" Shadowy figures started to walk out of the darkness.

" Do you not remember, Sakura-san? Your parents died on a mission. To kill my parents. They were part of Orochimaru-sama's top elite." A sadist smile replaced the sly one.

Sakura gripped tightly on the shuriken, crouching slightly. If she wanted to get out of here alive….She swayed slightly, and mentally scowled.

_I'm deprived of chakra from the healing before…..Koichi-san obviously had known I'd be at the hospital… _

She grimaced, suddenly realizing she had been used, and the reasons why Koichi always wanted to accompany her…

It was all an act.

Sakura glared at the blue haired man, " Fuck off, bastard!"

The man smiled, " Such vulgar words. You're talking to the second in command of Orochimaru-sama's elite assassins."

Emerald eyes narrowed, " And who's the first?" She had to buy some time…

" Heh. Kabuto." Koichi raised his hand and snapped his fingers.

" Get her." Sakura tensed as the figures suddenly charged at her.

Blinking away the haziness, Sakura threw shurikens at some of the shadowy figures.

_I won't give up without a fight! _Sakura declared in her head as she snapped an arm in half. The person staggered back howling in agony.

" Katori! The cuffs!" Koichi ordered. The same violet haired woman Sakura saw earlier today appeared, holding two cuffs.

" You!" Sakura growled, as she punched down another nin. She couldn't see very well, her brain refusing to keep up with her punches and kicks.

Katori smiled in return, and Sakura found out she couldn't move anymore. She rapidly tried to blink away the haziness, but she found that darkness was slowly swallowing her.

" Damn….you.." Sakura muttered, as she crumbled to the ground. The violet haired woman took out the cuffs and snapped them onto her wrists and ankles. Before she knocked the kunoichi out, Katori smirked, " Sweet dreams, bitch."

* * *

Kakashi lied on the worn couch in his living room, reading his Icha Icha. He glanced at the clock, and frowned slightly through his mask.

_Sakura's late…_

A soft thump was heard from the door. Kakashi got off the couch and lazily strode to the door, and opening it. A bloody kunai stuck to the wood, a piece of paper wrapped around the handle.

He withdrew the kunai and read the paper, his visible dark eye widened.

_Damn!

* * *

_

" N-Naruto-kun. Please, don't m-move." Hinata muttered, while staring at the bandaged form of the blond tied to his hospital bed.

" URGH! I told Sakura I'm fine! Why did she have to tie me to the bed!" Naruto whined and pouted. The door slid open, Sasuke walked in.

" Cause you'd escape." He deadpanned. The raven haired man was wearing standard ANBU uniform.

" Sasuke-bastard!" Naruto grumbled. A soft pop was heard, Kakashi appearing in the room.

" Yo." Everyone in the room blinked at the jounin who looked serious for once.

" Kaka-sensei?" Naruto asked, his sky blue eyes filled with confusion.

The silver haired man frowned, " Sakura…..she's kidnapped."

* * *

Emerald orbs slowly opened groggily. Sakura groaned in pain, she felt so weak, tired. Something was amiss, usually after a nap, she wouldn't feel so deprived of chakra.

" So you're awake." Sakura's head snapped at the direction of the voice. Her lips curled up in a snarl, " Katori."

The violet haired woman grinned, " Those cuffs, they were specially made by Sumita-san. They're used to…"

" Sap chakra." It was Koichi, who finished the sentence. The pink haired kunoichi groaned mentally, no wonder she still felt weak.

The man continued on, pacing back and forth on the wooden floor. They must be in a wooden house, Sakura mused.

" The cuffs, drain away your chakra, and in." He paused, " A few more hours, you'd be dead."

Color drained away from her face. _I'm in big shit now…

* * *

_

Once the fifth Hokage learned of her apprentice in danger, she dispatched a group of jounins and ANBU, which consisted of Kakashi, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Kiba and Hyuuga Neji. Naruto had declared at the Hokage office's that he was coming too, alas, Neji had pointed rather bluntly that the blond was still bandaged up like a mummy.

" What, you're going to use your bandages to screw your opponent?" Had been the Hyuuga's blunt, cold remark.

The group sprinted through the forest, the Hokage had told them where Sakura could be taken to, the small little wooden cabin in the deeper parts of the forest near Konoha.

" Kakashi, can you at least slow down a bit? With this speed, we'll be worn out before we get there." Kiba muttered softly, Akamaru yipping in agreement. The silver haired jounin responded by slowing down, just a bit.

" Neji, can you use your Byakugan?" Kakashi whispered at the ANBU member sprinting beside him. The dark brown haired man nodded, hands raised to form a seal, " Byakugan!"

He peered into the forest, and frowned slightly when he saw the cabin. " There are only three people…a chakra signature is extremely weak." Neji said, Sasuke cursed softly from behind them.

Shikamaru nodded, " Let's hurry."

* * *

" Sakura-san, Sakura-san, what can I do to you, to force information out of you?" Koichi mused to himself with an amused smile. Sakura sat limp against the wall, her emerald eyes slightly glazed over. She had been beaten by Koichi himself, who wanted to force more information about Kakashi out of her. Obviously Sakura refused to and clamped her mouth shut.

" Why….me?" She managed to weakly rasp out. The blue haired man laughed, " You're his weakness, from what I've gathered."

Sakura narrowed her eyes at him, " Who are you talking about...?"

Koichi smiled, " Copy Nin."

The pink haired mentally prayed that Kakashi wasn't part of the group dispatched to rescue her, but she knew it wasn't going to happen.

" You're using me….to get to Kakashi…" She whispered darkly.

" Bingo."

" Why?"

" The Sharingan."

* * *

They had reached the cabin, and were hiding in the bushes near it.

" Kakashi, something's wrong. Sakura's chakra level is slowly decreasing," Neji whispered, his Byakugan still activated. " And I sense cloaked chakras."

Shikamaru grunted, " They're here." True to his words, three dozen or more shadowy figures appeared around the cabin, weapons drawn.

" Come out, you intruders!" One of them called out.

Kiba fingered a kunai, " Shall I?" Kakashi frowned slightly, negotiation wasn't necessary, and he doubted they would make a bargain.

" Go for it."

* * *

" Come out, you intruders!" A voice broke the silence. Sakura weakly opened her eyes, staring at the window. It was dark.

Koichi Sumita glared at the window, " They're here." He nodded to Katori, who nodded back. They formed a hand seal and poofed off. Sakura drew in a shaking breath.

" K……Ka…..kashi……."

* * *

A/N: I didn't want to end it there. Really! But…I just had to. XD If I didn't end it there, I wouldn't have anything to write for Chapter 9, sooo…and I think this is still……..short..in a way. Gomen! (sobs)

Gomen to the people who think this chapter is trash. Pressure and over use of my brain cells are getting to me. My brain is having a meltdown.

School is torture. (nods)

Review Replies:

Kiiu- I'm glad to know there're faithful fans out there! (huggles you and gives you a cookie)

Estrela jem- you shall find out soon enough (insert evil laugh) xD

Kittenkaboodle- o.O! Gah. Sorry to make you confused..(wonders)

The Assassin of the Night- updated. :P

Sergeanstan- I didn't plan on including the plot with Orochimaru, this fic had been purely written for my amusement. Ah well. XD

Tahni- cute? XD Thanks for the review!

Konohagirl- Ibiki and Anko….i had a hard time choosing between the two xD I can't keep that promise, I'm already updating as fast as I can. (stares at my textbook)

Anime-boy07: O.o; What's with all the threats? XD

Ginacat: Glad you liked it!

FrozenAngel1992: Woah. Nice selection of words. Wee'un? Urmmmm thanks for the comment? xD

Sasuke'sgrl13: I'm bent on finishing this! (fire of determination in my eyes) gah, been around Gai too much. (goes of to brood in a corner.)

Thanks for all the wonderful reviews! (sobs happily)

Criticism is HIGHLY appreciated, flames will be used to heat my pot of coffee. Yum.

**WARNING: I don't like this chapter. XD Expect me to go brooding for another week.**


	9. Chapter 9

Title: A Reason To Love You

Summary: Sakura's in denial over her feelings for her ex-sensei, and when he leaves on a mission, she's left to ponder quietly on her problems. But when Kakashi comes back with a surprise, Sakura may just have a chance….Kaka/Saku

(PS: I messed up on the ages for the first chapter. Please Ignore The Ages at the First Chapter)

Ages:

Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura: 18

Note: I think I'm gonna die. Really, I do. 100+ reviews. When I saw my inbox stuffed up with review alerts………

I spat out my half chewed Korean pickled vegetables….they were good too. (Sobs)

Eh enough of my rambles, second last chapter!

**Warning: Expect extreme confusing stuff in this chapter. You have been warned. **

* * *

Chapter 9: Because of Me?

Kakashi and the gang tensed as they heard the figure call out. They knew they were there. The silver haired man was about to signal Kiba to fling his kunai when another, very, familiar voice rang out.

" Hatake-san, I know you and your…back-up are out there. If you value Sakura-san's life, I personally advise Inuzuka to stop fingering his kunai."

The scarecrow's dark orb widened considerably, while Kiba's mouth dropped slightly. He peered through the bushes, and found Koichi Sumita and another violet haired Leaf shinobi standing beside him, in front of the shadowy mob.

Kakashi heard a soft curse from Sasuke, he looked questionably at the Uchiha.

Obsidian orbs stared at his intently, " That woman, I saw her earlier today with the polite ass." Shikamaru grunted, seemly annoyed by the turn of events, " How troublesome…"

" For once, I completely agree with you," Kiba muttered, still fingering the kunai.

A low chuckle was heard from the traitor, " Waiting there would be a waste of time…considering your precious Sakura-san is dying as we talk, Hatake-san."

Neji's pale eyes narrowed at the cabin, " Sakura-san's chakra…it's slowly being consumed by something.."

Koichi laughed, " Hyuuga-san, how observant of you! My cuffs are responsible for her deprivation. They can suck the chakra out of a person until they die. My ingenious idea of course."

Kakashi grimaced at this, despite his dislike for the chuunin, he knew that the man didn't talk like that, and he wondered why he was acting like this now.

" If you're not gonna come out anytime soon, I guess we'll have to make you, get them!" This time it was the female who spoke. Seconds later after the words left her lips, half a dozen shadows appeared behind the gang crouched in the bushes.

Kiba snarled and flung his kunai at one of the figures, who poofed out of existence. " Damn!" Akamaru snarled and leapt to the nearest shadow, fangs prepared to rip.

The rest quickly drew their kunais or shurikens, Kakashi quickly back flipped over the bush and flung several kunais at the smiling blue haired man. Instantly, shadowy figures appeared before him and took the hit. The kunais melted into the dark liquid like substance. Kakashi mentally twitched, didn't that thing just talk before?

Koichi smiled and darted forward, his eyes ablaze. He threw swift kicks and punches, with speed Kakashi doubted that was chuunin rank.

" Why Sakura?" Kakashi grunted as he landed a punch to Koichi's gut. The man's lips curled into a menacing snarl, " Revenge! Her parents killed mine!" He swiped at Kakashi with a pair of kunais, " And you!"

A silver eyebrow was raised, " Huh, me?" He elbowed a shadowy figure, mentally scowling that the feeling was………..squishy. How strange.

Eyes narrowed at Kakashi, " Yes, you!" He disappeared and swiftly appeared behind him, " Orochimaru-sama wants your Sharingan!"

Kakashi poofed away before Koichi could do anything, appearing near the cabin door. " Sharingan eh?" He glanced at the violet haired woman who was cornered by Sasuke and Neji. Various wounds were visible on the woman's upper torso. A kunai shot through the air, Kakashi side-stepped it easily, and it stabbed into the doorknob. He heard a colorful curse from Koichi, and then Kakashi knew why.

The man had accidentally triggered the trap on the doorknob meant for Kakashi.

" Damnit!" Kakashi quickly kicked the door open, turning around and did hand seals, one that he had so conveniently copied from Sasuke, much to his annoyance.

" Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu!" He raised his hand to his mouth and breathed out a large ball of fire at the blue haired chuunin, who let out another string of colorful curses, and dived away from the flames. The flames also took out a handful of shadows, a few Sasuke had been battling with. The raven haired man had a disgruntled expression.

Kakashi wasted no time, quickly sped to the far corner where abducted pink kunoichi sat at. He kneeled beside Sakura, by the moonlight, Kakashi could tell that her face was extremely pale, her breathing came short and raspy. Dry blood caked her arms and legs, her wrists and ankles cuffed up.

" Damn, Sakura, hold on.." He whispered, gingerly picking up the pink haired medic nin bridal style. Kakashi headed to the door, and frowned.

With the shadows help, Koichi managed to douse the fire, how, Kakashi will never know. The blue haired chuunin stood a few feet away from him, eyes narrowed to the point Kakashi wondered if he could see anymore.

" Put. Her. Down."

" Hm. No." Came the Copy-Nin's blunt reply. He nodded to his comrades, who had managed to defeat most of the shadows. The remaining figures stayed near the violet haired woman and Koichi. Sasuke poofed beside Kakashi, narrowing his obsidian eyes when he saw Sakura's condition.

" They beat her." He concluded. His eyes met dark orbs, dark with rage.

They heard Koichi's dry laugh, " She'll never make it back to Konoha alive! She will die on the way, I've made sure of that. The five hour limit is almost up,"

Kakashi narrowed his eyes, " Damn you." He let Sakura lean onto Sasuke as her crutch, and prepared his next move.

He gripped his right hand, Koichi's eyes widened. Kakashi concentrated his chakra into his right hand, a visible blue glow started to appear, the sound of a thousand birds chirping filled the air.

" Chidori!" He called, and with a surprising burst of unmatchable speed, Kakashi dashed forward towards Koichi. The man didn't blink, and as if on instinct, he grabbed the person nearest to him, pushing the person in front of him.

Now, if the man-shield were one of the shadows, Kiba and the others wouldn't have cared.

On the other hand, the person Koichi had grabbed happened to be his own partner, the violet haired woman. She yelped out in surprise, and before Kakashi could stop himself, he plunged his Chidori into her back.

A pregnant silence followed shortly after, the sound of a thousand birds chirping slowly died away, the silver haired jounin removed his hand out of the chest, his eyes wide from shock, not from that he had killed someone. The fact that Koichi had used his own comrade…

Koichi looked rather unaffected, he stared unemotionally at the dying woman in front of him, her blood splattered on the front of his clothing.

" S-Sumita…" She rasped out, before crumbling onto the ground. The blue haired chuunin continued to stare at her. Ignoring the shock, Kakashi and the others quickly took this chance and leapt to the trees. Sasuke passed Sakura back to Kakashi, who carried her bridal style. As they leapt farther away from the cabin, Kakashi glanced slightly back, at the rapidly disappearing back of Koichi Sumita.

" We have to hurry," Kakashi muttered, and dashed off in the same surprising burst of speed.

Kiba muttered softly beside Shikamaru, Akamaru perched on his head, " He really loves her, doesn't he?"

The lazy genius nodded, and they picked up their speed.

* * *

The Konoha Hospital was eerily quite, most of the patients in the patient's wings were fast asleep. Tsunade and Shizune remained near the emergency rooms, with Naruto still bandaged up like a mummy by their side. The blond's face was scrunched up nervously. The doors burst open, a loud shout was heard from a medic nin at the front counter, and sounds of running was heard.

" Hokage-sama!" It was Kakashi and the gang, they had some non-fatal wounds, but the one in critical condition was limp in the silver haired man's arms.

" Sakura!" The three waiting for them cried out, for Naruto, it was more like screeching. Swiftly, Tsunade plucked her apprentice out of Kakashi's arms and dashed to the nearest emergency room, half a dozen medic nins following her.

The group stared at the doors.

_Sakura…

* * *

_

A few hours had passed, it was way past midnight. Kiba, Shikamaru, and Neji had left almost an hour ago, mostly due to the death glares Sasuke had sent them. Naruto had explained that it was his way of expressing that he wanted them to go home and take a rest, earning a hard whack to his head courtesy of the Uchiha.

Kakashi, Sasuke and Naruto sat on the bench in front of the emergency room Sakura currently resided in. The light above the sign " Emergency Room 7" was still on.

The silver haired man mentally smirked at the irony of the sign.

_It's because of me…that Sakura's hurt…_

A soft ding was heard, the red light above the sign dimmed out, and the doors slid open. Tsunade and Shizune walked out, the fifth's apprentice looked a bit pale.

" She's alright now," Tsunade said, her honey eyes glanced at the three, " Sakura….she nearly died in there."

Naruto's clear blue eyes widened, " What! Why!"

" The cuffs. It won't stop sapping away Sakura's chakra once it's off." Sasuke muttered, Tsunade nodded.

" Sasuke's right, if you had been a few moments late, we wouldn't have had the time to remove the cuffs." Shizune explained. " It would have been fatal for Sakura,"

The three men paled slightly at the thought of loosing Sakura.

Naruto closed his blue orbs, before opening them again, rage radiating from them, " Damn that polite, arrogant, back-stabbing-"

" Naruto."

" …Piece of trash-"

" Naru-"

" Slimy worm-"

" UZUMAKI NARUTO!" Tsunade growled, her fingers twitching to wrap around the blonds neck and break it.

" Ur?" Had been Naruto's oh so intelligent reply. Sasuke grumbled softly about simple minded simpletons. Kakashi however, continued to stare at the doors of the emergency room where Sakura was in.

" I want you three to go home and rest, now." The Hokage glared at Naruto making a feeble attempt to protest, " Sakura will be fine, you can all visit her tomorrow,"

The blond opened his mouth again, Tsunade broke him off, " And that means no breaking into the hospital!"

" Awwww…"

" Idiot" Sasuke concluded and dragged the whiskered blond away. Kakashi half-heartily stared at them, before slowly dragging his legs after his former students.

" Kakashi," The said man turned his head lazily at Tsunade, " You alright?"

He nodded before trudging off.

Shizune turned to the Hokage, " He really does love Sakura,"

" Hmm."

The honey eyed woman sighed, " This is a conspiracy.."

" As in…?" Shizune ventured. Tsunade grumbled, " This and that,"

* * *

The next morning, Sakura woke up refreshed, and confused.

_Shouldn't I be in heaven? Where are all the angels prancing around with trumpets?_

Her tired emerald orbs glanced slightly to her right, and saw a mop of messy blond hair by her side.

_Eh? _

She blinked the sleep out of her eyes and stared closely.

" Naruto?"

The figure sat up in a flash, his blue eyes twinkling with happiness, " Sakura! You're awake!"

The pink haired woman had to smile, a few moments later, Ino, Hinata, and Sasuke walked into the room. They had wide-open smiles, for Sasuke, it was only a tug at the lips.

" Saku! You're awake!"

" So I've heard." Sakura deadpanned and laughed. Sasuke took the seat beside Naruto, and stared at her intently.

" You alright?" Sakura nodded and frowned slightly.

" What happened after I passed out?"

Naruto squinted his eyes at the stoic Uchiha, " Yeah, you didn't tell us anything last night."

Sasuke paused slightly, " Sakura…Koichi betrayed us all. At the last moment, Kakashi used his Chidori and charged at the chuunin." Sakura leaned slightly forward. " And?"

" Koichi used the violet haired woman as his shield."

Four pairs of eyes widened, Ino stuttered, " W-What? That's not the polite bastard we know!" Hinata had clasped her hands over her mouth, while Naruto stared agape.

" It was all an act. To earn our trust." Sakura whispered, remembering what Koichi had told her last night.

" _I am Koichi Sumita, avenger for my parents."_

Sakura's fists tightened on the white covers.

" _You're using me….to get to Kakashi…" She whispered darkly. _

" _Bingo." _

" _Why?" _

" _The Sharingan."_

" He used me. For the sole purpose of getting to Kakashi." Sakura whispered.

" W-wha? Why Kakashi-san?" Naruto whispered. The blond and Sasuke had stopped calling their ex-sensei with the 'sensei' after Sakura told them they were going out. Which was a lot to digest for them.

" The Sharingan."

Silence.

" If he's going after the Sharingan, why didn't he go after Sasuke?" Naruto demanded, partly to himself, and noticed Sasuke's glare, " Not that I'm keen on getting rid of you, Sasuke-bastard! You're my best friend! But isn't it a bit weird?"

" He worked for Orochimaru….his parents and him..I think Orochimaru decided to make Kakashi his target for the Sharingan…." The pink haired kunoichi continued. " My parents died on that mission, to kill the elites in Orochimaru's ranks."

Obsidian eyes narrowed, " I remember that, there were only twelve elites picked out. But what does that have to do with anything?"

" Koichi's an avenger. He wanted revenge. On _me_. _My parents killed his_."

" Sakura, that's like…two stones hitting one bird. He gets his revenge, and at the same time, he gets to Kakashi and the Sharingan." Ino whispered. Sakura's pink bangs shadowed over her eyes.

They talked about other things, thanks to Hinata successfully changing the topic. Naruto and Sasuke noticed the lack of optimism in Sakura's smile, but they decided that they were just paranoid.

They didn't know how wrong they were.

* * *

It was late in the afternoon, Sakura still lay in the hospital bed, staring out the windows of her room.

She recalled on the conversation with Tsunade after her friends had left, Kakashi had yet to come and visit her.

" _Tsunade- sensei.." _

" _Yes, Sakura?"_

" _I'm putting everyone important to me in danger." _

Sakura's hands curled up into fists, tears threatening to fall.

" _I cannot deny it. It is true." _

" …………_I can't do this….I can't stay here….." _

" _Sakura…" _

Slowly, Sakura closed her eyes, and drifted off into a dreamless sleep. The door had softly slid open, at that time. A pair of dark orbs peered in.

" Sakura…"

* * *

Two months later.

A pink haired kunoichi ran through the crowd in Konoha's busy market street. Her emerald orbs filled with happiness, she had good news apparently. Sakura rushed to a certain silver haired man's apartment, and burst in. She knew her lover had just gotten back from a tiring mission, but all thoughts of coming in quietly flew out the window.

" KAKASHI!"

A grunt of surprised and a loud thump greeted Sakura.

" Eh, wha, Sakura?" Kakashi scratched his messy mane of anti-defying gravity silver hair.

The said woman gushed happily, " I have a week off!"

They were silent after that. Kakashi re-adjusted his black, silver mask and picked up his Icha Icha Violence that had fell onto the floor, " You woke me up for that?" He asked jokily, and laughed when Sakura landed a punch on his shoulder.

" You lazy ass! That means we'll have time for that dinner! I remember this time it's your treat…" Sakura retorted deviously. Kakashi face-faulted.

" Oh."

Sakura then tackled the older man, by two years onto the couch. Recently, Tsunade had concluded to them that the age reversal jutsu was permanent, much to the elders of the council's dismay and Sakura's happiness.

" Oof! I swear, Sakura, you've gained weight!" Kakashi murmured into her ear, and gingerly stroked her pink hair.

" It's just you being paranoid…Kakashi-_sensei" _

" Hm."

Their relationship had taken off rough at first, but soon, most of their comrades and friends had gotten used to them kissing in public, much to Kakashi's still alive and running fan club member's dismay.

But there was one thing that stood in the two lover's way, as if it was an invisible wall.

Ever since the incident with Koichi Sumita, who had been labeled missing nin by Tsunade a few days after, Kakashi and Sakura had a silent turmoil.

Both of them blamed on themselves on the fact they put each other in danger. Sakura believed it was because of her that became Kakashi's weakness, while Kakashi beat himself mentally cause he thought it was because of him that Sakura got abducted on that night.

Stubborn and dense they are.

Nevertheless, they snuggled into each other, Sakura sighing happily and glared at Kakashi's ever-present novel, grinning to herself, she yanked it out of the silver haired man's grasp and chucked it across the room.

" Hey, I'd appreciate if you didn't treat my book as throw toy," Kakashi jokily grumbled. Sakura snorted, " We should get a dog, and play fetch with it using your books."

" …………."

" Hmm…..I wonder if Pakkun's up to it?"

" Don't you dare…"

" Ha." Sakura squeaked when Kakashi started to attack her neck, trailing hot kisses down the pale skin.

* * *

Outside, Naruto had his hand raised to knock on the door, when he heard the moans emitting from his ex-sensei's apartment. He wasn't stupid, he was just………….

Dense……

Thankfully, Naruto had experience in this department with Hinata, and knew better than break in now and risk getting beat into a bloody mess on the ground by Sakura.

So he turned around and walked away before he gave into the urge to barge into the room and beat up Kakashi.

Like THAT'LL happen.

* * *

A/N: Okkay, I got myself confused a wee bit at the end. (sweatdrops) . I'm neglecting my studies (Chinese, Math and Chemistry) But I'll get to that tomorrow.

My first priority; get this updated.

I'm so good, ha. Worship me. (insert evil laugh) (gets drilled by a screwdriver)

Thanks to all the people out there who reviewed! (Goes off into a corner to cry happily) I didn't expect to get this much reviews, I only wrote this because this idea came to me while I was being blamed by my (extremely, hot, mouthwatering) physics teacher. (sweatdrops) Which is extremely strange.

Come to think of it, most of my strange ideas came to me in the weirdest predicaments.

Added a little humor, just to melt tension a bit. Epilogue next chappie!

………..I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!

It's ending!

(Melodrama)

I wuv you all. Seriously. (Throws chocolate cookies)


	10. Chapter 10

Title: A Reason To Love You

Summary: Sakura's in denial over her feelings for her ex-sensei, and when he leaves on a mission, she's left to ponder quietly on her problems. But when Kakashi comes back with a surprise, Sakura may just have a chance….Kaka/Saku

(PS: I messed up on the ages for the first chapter. Please Ignore The Ages at the First Chapter)

Ages:

Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura: 18

Note: Epilogue! Arc Two is still stuck on the story board, I'm still wondering how I should….

* * *

Epilogue

" _Sakura." _

" _Hm?" _

" _Promise me something. No… swear to me." _

" _Kakashi, what's wrong?" _

" _If I die, promise me…You'll live on..you won't dwell on the past." _

" _You won't die, Kakashi…" _

" _I…I can't say…We live our lives as shinobi." _

" _I know.." _

" _Promise me!" _

" _I promise…." _

Sakura sadly smiled at that memory. She sat on top the roofs of the higher buildings near the hospital. Tsunade had ordered her to leave the hospital, she could barely heal the tiniest scratches.

The pink haired woman knew she had pushed herself to her limits, but who wouldn't?

_Damn Akatsuki…_

On Naruto, Sasuke, and Kakashi's way back from a successful mission, the lower ranks of Akatsuki had ambushed them. Tired as they were, Naruto boldly charged into the fight, and ended up in the hospital. Sasuke and Kakashi only got a few gashes here and there.

Thank God 

But that wasn't the only thing worrying her.

_Naruto's being tracked down by the Akatsuki, for the Kyuubi. _

_Sasuke and Kakashi are targeted by Orochimaru for the Sharingan._

_Me? _

_I'll be probably used to become a bargaining chip by snake bastard or the Akatsuki._

_To get to my friends. _

_My comrades._

_Kakashi._

Emerald orbs closed, Sakura pondered her conversation with Tsunade a few weeks ago.

" _Sakura, I have some news for you,"  
_

" _Hm?"   
_

" _You're in danger."_

" _I'm quite aware of that." _

" _Orochimaru's after you." _

" _Hm." _

" _Akatsuki might use you to get to Naruto." _

"……………_." _

She snorted, the weakest link in Team Seven, she, a burden to her teammates again.

" …_.What can I do?" _

Sakura had pondered on her way, to get her friends out of this danger…

" _You'll be risking yourself, Sakura," _

" _I know." _

It would mean…

" _Are you sure?" _

" ………_.I'll think about it." _

Leaving everything behind.

" _I hope you know what you're thinking, Sakura,"  
_

" _Don't worry, Tsunade-sensei." _

_Yes, I know what to do._ Sakura declared to herself and stood up. She turned and headed to her apartment.

* * *

Next Day

" Hmm..I still need some noodles….damn Kakashi for finishing the last.." Sakura muttered, she was at the local convenient store, shopping for things.

She stopped suddenly, and glanced at the shelf she was just passing. Wearily, she closed her eyes.

_Breath, Sakura! It's not what you think! Blame it on the seafood! _Inner Sakura chided.

_Yeah, and food poisoning that lasts for a whole week?_

……………

Sakura stared at the small package on the shelf. She huffed and continued walking, before she stopped again.

Heading back, she plucked the package off the shelf and muttered darkly under her breath, heading to the cashier. " I hope I won't regret this.."

* * *

Evening-

_Ohmyfuckinggod,ican'tbelievethisishappeningtome,I'mjustnineteenforheaven'ssake,whatdididotomakekamimadatme! _

Sakura was in a daze, she sat on her tiled bathroom floor in her apartment. Earlier, she dropped off her groceries at Kakashi's apartment, and retreated to hers.

She glared at the package beside her.

_IT'S BECAUSE OF THIS BLOODY THING!_

Yet again, the only person…or thing Sakura can blame on is herself.

_So much for protection. _She thought wryly and fought back the blush threatening to devour her face.

Sakura got up, and threw the wrappings into the garbage can, took the small stick and placed it into a plastic bag. She pocketed it and headed to her room.

_I have scrolls to write.

* * *

_

Kakashi dropped to his couch, he was exhausted. Coming back from a tiring mission, working on his report, visiting Naruto (still at the hospital), and going….

Dare he say it?

_SHOPPING!_

He mumbled. For only one thing; he told himself over and over.

Of course, he had to endure the questioning and knowing looks from the people at that particular store.

Ha.

If Sakura knew….

Kakashi chuckled into the leather of his couch and drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

" Sakura, you wanted to see me and Sasuke?" Tsunade whispered softly, the look on her apprentice meant she was serious.

The pink haired kunoichi nodded, took out the plastic bag and placed it onto her sensei's office desk. Her honey orbs widened.

" ……….."

" I know. I was stupid. I didn't use-" Sasuke snorted softly, neatly cutting Sakura off, she glared at him.

Tsunade shook her head, she'll have to talk to Kakashi after this. " Is there anything else? We'll talk about this later, Sakura."

" ……………I know what to do."

A questioning stare from Sasuke and a quirking eyebrow from Tsunade.

" You're sure?"

" Positive."

" Sakura, you're endangering your life."

" I'll be endangering everyone precious to me if I stay,"

Sasuke's eyebrow twitched, " Will anyone tell me what the hell is going on?"

The two medic-nins sighed.

" Sasuke, I'm……."

* * *

The pink haired woman sighed pitifully to herself. She had expected Sasuke's reaction.

" _You're WHAT!"_

Her sensei and her managed to persuade the Uchiha to agree to them. It was hard work.

" _Sasuke, I still know the…..incident at the bathhouses." _

" ……………………_.Damn." _

Blackmail was sweet, Sakura concluded to herself with a sad smile, adjusting the bag filled to the brim with medical scrolls Tsunade had shoved her.

" _You still need to study, I'll test your progress after you come back." _

She entered her apartment, and looked at her already packed bag. Sakura donned a black cloak, slipping the hood on, and grabbed five scrolls from the coffee table.

A red string tied around one was for Sasuke, (She still had to give him one, so nobody wouldn't have suspicions.) a blue for Naruto, yellow for Tsunade-sensei, a purple one for Ino and her other friends….

The last was silver.

_Kakashi. _

She fought back the tears.

_I'm sorry._

Sakura grabbed her bag, walked to the window. She glanced back at her apartment, sadness radiating from her emerald eyes.

_I'll be back._

She leaped out. She had scrolls to deliver.

* * *

" She WHAT!" Kakashi slammed his fists on the Hokage's desk. Many surprised eyes stared at him.

" Sakura left, she had my permission." Tsunade explained softly. She had called Naruto, (the wrapped up, bandaged mummy), Sasuke, Ino, Hinata, and Kakashi for a meeting this morning.

" But…why?" Ino whispered, eyes downcast.

" She left to protect everyone." Sasuke muttered. Everyone stared at him.

Tsunade continued, " Sakura said that if she continued to stay here, she'll be endangering Kakashi, Naruto, Sasuke and the whole village."

" That's bull!" Naruto shouted, his sky blue eyes filled with mixed emotions, and shaking his bandaged fist.

" Don't worry, she'll be……..away for a few months. Sakura decided to….train." Tsunade concluded, and stared at Kakashi's dark orb for a moment.

" Dismissed,"

Hinata, Ino and Sasuke got up, and headed to the door. Naruto whimpered in protest, and sighed. He knew protesting wouldn't help, and shuffled off sadly, probably going to Ichiraku's.

Kakashi stood there, staring at the oak wood desk.

" Kakashi, she'll be back." Tsunade said. Dark orbs slowly looked up and stared at honey ones with intensity.

" I know."

" Then don't worry."

Sighing, Kakashi scratched his head before poofing off.

Tsunade's eyebrow twitched, " Doesn't anyone use the DOOR these days!"

* * *

Kakashi lazily strode down the road to the memorial stone, reading his infamous Icha Icha Violence. When he got there, he plopped onto the bench.

He sighed again, digging in his vest pocket for something. The Copy-Nin took out a small, black, velvet box. A smile.

It was because of this that put him through hell yesterday.

He still didn't know what possessed him to buy it.

_Blame it on Genma. _

Yes, put the blame on Genma.

He closed it and stuffed it into his pocket again.

_I'll continue to wait then.._

_ May 21...

* * *

_

End of Arc 1

A/N: I'm evil. I know. HAHA Lots of things will be revealed in Arc 2. Lots….

And this has finally come to an end!

I WUV YOU ALL!

Thanks to:

Pinksakurablossom

Happy

Moodiful819

Moonmomma

Kiuu

Sailormooninuyashalover

Angel of Depression

GinaCat

Sweetdreams11

Noname

Riiceballe

Shiro Fenikkusu

1kenshinlover

The rainy

Furuido

Atika

Diamondprinces

SetoKaibaWheeler

The Assassin of the Night

Infinite'sgirl

Anime-Boy07

Demee

Koneko26

Atlantia45

Sergeantstan

Deadlydemon17

KonohaGirl

Estrela jem

Pinkandbluecottoncandyonastick

Queen Of Faeries1

Bakasake

Pyro-fire-love

Kittenkaboodle

Firemoon520

Tahni

FrozenAngel1992

Ohmgeeits cindee

Misfortuned Soul

Moosey

JesseiDevil666

JovianShe-wolf

Silent Kunoichi aka. Fiona

For your lovely support!

Notes:

I will be taking a break from Arc 2 for a while. And in the meantime, I'll be working on a different story. It will probably NOT be Forbidden Love though, sorry to all the people out there who wanted the next chapter. I seriously didn't expect myself continuing it, coz it was like a spur of a moment for me.

So! I'll let you pick on which stories I should start. Email me or send me a message. (It'll be mostly Kaka/Saku. XDDD)

Summer: A Long Time Ago- Sakura's a city girl. Each summer, she visits her grandmother in a nearby village called Konoha. Each summer, she dreads of the long two month vacation……..with Uchiha Sasuke. SasuSaku Humor/Romance/Drama

Hate You Not- I hate you so much, yet I don't know why. There's something missing, I can feel it. Why do you still care for me? Why do you still put up with me? KakaSaku Romance/Drama/Angst

First Impressions- Sakura's a genius, the teacher's pet at her school, and best friends with the prankster Naruto and human ice-cube Sasuke. Supposedly, all the teachers love her. Except for one. All because of a misfortunate run-in and her idiotic choice of vulgar words….KakaSaku

Humor/Romance/Drama

Ha, make your pick!


	11. ARC TWO Chapter 1

Title: A Reason To Love You ARC 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Pairings: Kaka/Saku, Shika/Ino, Naru/Hina

Ages:

Sakura, Naruto, Sasuke: 19

Kakashi: 21

**This was originally uploaded as "Take The Plunge". When I found out the lack of people actually knowing that I've made a new story for ARC Two, I've decided to just continue to update "A Reason To Love You." ****While this chapter should be Chapter 11, I've made it Chapter 1 because of the continuation of ARC Two. The other chapters will be uploaded this way.**

**The Summary for this story has been changed to suit ARC ONE and ARC TWO. **

----------------------------------------

Arc Two: Chapter 1

Screams pierced through the silent night like a knife, the smell of burnt bodies filled the air.

_Pant….pant…pant_

_I can't go on like this!_

Sakura came to a halt near a half burnt tree, she looked around her, while trying to steady her breaths. The pain in her belly slowly disappeared, but a small tingle still remained. She glanced back to the trail she had taken, her lips set in a grim line. The village she had resided in for the past eight months was in flames, courtesy of the Sound nins. A feeling of remorse overwhelmed her as she remembered the cry of agony her grandmother let out when she had been stabbed in the back, as she ran out of the trapdoor at the Uchiha summer house Sasuke had let her live in. And the villagers…

_They don't deserve this! They're all dead, because of me…_

Her last remaining relative dead….

_I knew I should have ran off to become a hermit.._

Shaking her head at the ridiculous thought, Sakura concentrated around her, at times like these, she really wished she had the Byakugan. She gasped suddenly, feeling a hard kick in her belly, and scowled.

The pink haired kunoichi suddenly froze, she heard soft rustling. Sakura wasn't sure where the sound came from, her pregnancy already muffling up her senses. Before she could concentrate more, a figure dropped from the trees in front of her.

" Haruno Sakura," The person said, Sakura shoved a cry of surprise down her throat and stumbled back.

Another person dropped behind her, holding a bloody kunai.

" Sakura-san."

Emerald eyes widen in shock and rage.

_That voice…_

" I will have my revenge…."

That was the last thing Sakura heard that night before she drifted off into the darkness.

----------------------------------

" A-A-a……..ACHOO!" A silver haired jounin glanced at a sneezing villager.

It was early February, a bit late for a flu season. At times like this, Kakashi was thankful for his mask.

_More missions and money for me! _The man happily concluded in his mind, while turning his attention back to his porn. He tugged the black scarf around his neck a bit tighter, and adjusted his cloak.

Kakashi smirked slightly, remembering the cold, snowy day in mid November, when Tsunade suddenly announced there would be cloaks given to each jounin and chuunin, a cloak with the Konoha Leaf sign printed on the back of the hood. The silver haired man had to admit, the cloak was rather warm.

_It obviously wasn't Tsuande-sama's idea. _

He stared off to the Hokage Tower, it had been a while since he heard of Sakura's news. About eight months ago, she suddenly disappeared, the Hokage explained she went on a extended field training at a nearby village. Bullshit, he had concluded to himself, and secretly knowing Sasuke was in their plans too.

Although, the raven haired man had yet to admit it.

_Come to think of it, there must be a lot of missions waiting to be accepted…._

The knee high snowed in streets were practically empty, even though at this time it was usually crowded. But with the flu that suddenly attacked the Hidden Village of Leaf, it left most of the shinobi, villagers in their homes.

Channeling chakra to the soles of his feet, Kakashi leapt to the snow covered roofs, heading to the Hokage Tower. He decided it had been a while since he went on a mission, only though it really had only been a few days since he came back…

It was his way to get his mind off a certain pink haired kunoichi…

--------------------------------------

Tsunade sighed and glared at the scroll placed in front of her. Uchiha Sasuke stood before her, giving her a calculated gaze.

" Sasuke, what do you know of Koichi Sumita?"

The raven haired man stared at the Fifth, before slowly said, " Koichi…born here, parents left him to travel to Thunder Country, they were merchants I believe."

The Hokage nodded, signaling Sasuke to continue.

" Before that….incident," He was referring to Sakura's abduction before she left, " We thought his parents were mere merchants. They were spies for Orochimaru, and were killed off by Sakura's parents on a mission. Accidentally. They died from severe wounds."

The honey orbed woman furrowed her brows in thought, " Sakura's letter was written and sent two weeks ago."

A dark eyebrow rose, " It's only a one week walk from that village to here."

" Yes, that's what I'm afraid of. And the two jounins I sent out this morning to scout near that village hasn't come back yet."

" Tsunade-sama, Sakura _waddles _now."

Tsunade's eyebrow twitched slightly, remembering their last encounter. It was about a month ago, she remembered Sakura waddling to catch up with their fast pace.

" Hm."

The wooden doors suddenly slammed open, a bloody jounin stumbled into the office.

" What in the world?" Tsunade muttered, instantly standing up from her comfy seat.

" Hokage-sama! The village! Burnt! The sound nins…." The jounin coughed violently, at this point, Shizune suddenly rushed into the office.

" Tsunade-sama, I'll take him to the hospital."

The Fifth nodded, as Shizune used a teleportation jutsu and disappeared with the near-dying jounin.

The ANBU patrolling the halls outside the Hokage Office stepped in and closed the wooden doors. Sasuke eyed the small drips of blood on the wooden floor. Tsunade sighed. Earlier that morning, an ANBU was brought in bleeding and stained the wooden floor. She vaguely remembered one of her chuunins managed to get the stain off.

" Tsunade-sama, it's obviously him."

" Yes, I know."

They stared at each other in silence, before a soft rap was heard on the wooden door.

The fifth sighed heavily, " Come in," The door creaked open, and in stepped Hatake Kakashi.

" Yo," He was reading his smut, and his eye was curved in an anime smile. Sasuke and Tsunade merely stared at him.

" Just the man I wanted to see.." Tsunade muttered, turning to dig through the numerous piles of overdue paperwork on her desk.

Kakashi moved forward to stand beside Sasuke, who glanced at him. The Hokage grumbled in triumph when she found a slightly wrinkled paper. Tsunade nodded to an ANBU on guard, " Get Uzumaki here." With a curt nod, the ANBU disappeared.

The honey orbed woman turned to Kakashi and Sasuke. " I have a S-Class mission for the three of you. I'll continue after Naruto gets here."

------------------------------------------

" Naruto! Neji-san! Time for dinner!" Hinata called to the two sparring men in the training yard, cradling their three month child. He had soft dark blue hair with streaks of blond, and light turquoise blue eyes.

" Hm, coming Hinata!" Naruto called to his wife with a smile. He turned to the Hyuuga man, " Let's go," Neji gave a small smile.

Naruto and Hinata had married two months after Sakura's leave, it had been devastating for the blond to know that Sakura wasn't there to attend their marriage. His smile was replaced by a small frown at the thought of his pink haired friend.

A whoosh was heard, and an ANBU stood in front of the blond.

" Hokage-sama requests you, Uzumaki Naruto,"

Sky-blue eyes widened slightly, sparing a glance at Hinata and Neji. Hinata's expression was worry, while Neji's was emotionless.

" Hm, be right there," Naruto muttered, before quickly jogging to his wife. He whispered to Hinata's ear, " I'll be right back, start dinner without me."

She nodded and Naruto gave a sad smile before disappearing with the ANBU.

Poof!

---------------------------------------------------

" Hey, Tsunade-baachan- Sasuke bastard? Kakashi?" Naruto inquired, looking a bit confused. The two men glanced at the blond, Sasuke seemed a bit peeved being called bastard.

" Idiot, we have a mission."

Kakashi whipped out his smut and continued to read, while Naruto sent a glare at the Uchiha and grinned.

" A mission? It's about time, old woman!" Tsunade twitched slightly at the 'old' but brushed it off.

" Naruto, be serious. This mission is S ranked and it's vital to our village." The grin on the blond's face was wiped off.

" Your mission will be to infiltrate the Sound. No doubt you will need help, so on your way, pick a few jounins with you." Tsunade explained. Naruto raised an eyebrow, " So it's just an infiltration? That's bor-"

" And bring back Sakura." Tsunade finished.

Kakashi's lone eye widened, _Sakura? _

Honey orbs turned to Kakashi, meeting dark ones, " Sakura's in danger, and its up to you three to get her out. That being the second objective."

" Second? So there's more?" Sasuke muttered. Tsunade nodded, " Retrieve a scroll, it's a peace treaty between the Sound and a newly formed village."

" A new village?" Naruto raised a blond eyebrow at this.

" Hm. It's formed by the Suzaku Clan, and it has pledged its allegiance to the Sound."

" Eh, another Sound Village." Naruto muttered. Sasuke merely raised an eyebrow, " Infiltrate Sound, retrieve Sakura, get the scroll. That's it?"

" Get Jiraiya to accompany you, he knows the way." Tsunade grumbled, and eyed the twenty one year old silver haired man, who was being unusually quiet.

_But then again, it's Kakashi we're talking about here. _

The Hokage then sighed, before doing 'shooing' motions with her hands, " Off with you three, get some backup and head out on your mission. I'd like it if you headed out early. Now get out of my office! "

Naruto grinned before heading to the door. Sasuke grunted and followed the blond along with Kakashi still reading his book.

" Oh, Kakashi?"

Said man turned around with a questioning stare.

" Don't be hard on Sakura, once you find her. She's pregnant."

For the first time ever, the three people witnessed Kakashi's book falling to the ground with a soft thump.

" P-preg….pregnant?"

While Tsunade had hoped he'd faint which was highly unlikely, she didn't expect the next reaction.

" Who's the bastard that did that to her! I'll rip that ass's throat out, Chidori him, and beat him into a bloody pulp…"

Sasuke snorted beside him, while Naruto had his mouth hanging wide open.

" You're going to rip your own throat out?" The raven haired deadpanned. Tsunade swallowed the grin that was threatening to eat up her face when she saw Kakashi's bewildered expression.

" ……….."

Naruto caught on and burst into fits of hysterical laughter.

" AHAHAHAH! That's so funny, bastard! You're saying Kakashi got Sakura pregnant? AHAHHAHAHAH!"

Kakashi continued to stare at Sasuke, regarding him with an intense stare, trying to figure out if the stoic man was kidding or not. (He highly doubted that.) Naruto continued his insane, uncontrollable laughter.

The Hokage smiled, " I believe Sasuke is right."

" AHAHAHAHA-………………" Naruto stopped laughing and stared.

The Copy-Nin let out a long shaky breath that he didn't notice he was holding in, and ran his slender fingers through his silvery hair.

" Ah fuck."

----------------------------------------

A/N: Haha. Arc Two's finally out! (Dies from the pressure and homework) I can't stay in my house anymore, the computer distracts me, and I need to study.

Seriously. XD

Plot bunnies keep on attacking me, apart from First Impressions and Hidden Conspiracies, I have like…..five….new…stories…plots waiting for me…

No wait, six.

GAHHH!

**GO TO MY LJ! I HAVE UPDATES THERE! **

Criticism is highly appreciated and flames will be used to heat my pot of TEA!.


	12. Arc Two Chapter 2

Title: A Reason To Love You Arc Two

Disclaimer: I Don't Own Naruto, I own the bastard though. (Koichi Sumita)

Notes: None for now :D

Ages:

Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto: 18

Kakashi: 21 (His birthday's on Sept 9th, he got turned into a twenty-year old months before that, so he's technically twenty-one now :P)

---------------

Arc Two- Chapter 2

----------------

Three months have passed since The Fifth had ordered our three favorite ninjas to retrieve Sakura and infiltrate the Sound. During the time, Sasuke had explained to Kakashi and Naruto about his role in Sakura's plan that had oh-so conveniently backfired. Needless too say; both were pissed. Their choice of backup was satisfying though; Hyuuga Neji, and Inuzuka Kiba. They could use the Byakugan and Kiba's heightened senses to seek out Sakura.

But no such luck.

" Kakashi! Can we stop now? We've been traveling non-stop for three days! My legs are gonna fall off, shrivel up and rot away…" The loud-mouth blond whined, before collapsing face-first into the dirt. Said silver haired man turned his head slightly to face his team, raising an eyebrow. The Uchiha looked slightly worn, a bit pissed, while Neji's eyes drooped slightly, and Kiba was panting quietly.

" Alright, we'll stop here."

Kakashi's squad members gave him a thankful glance before settling down to set up their camp. After they finished setting up the tents, Naruto stopped fishing something from his pack. His turquoise blue eyes narrowed slightly, his expression turned to an uncharacteristic serious one.

" Idiot, rope, now-" Sasuke gave an exasperated sigh, turning to the blond, mouth opening to say something before he stopped. He saw the serious blaze in the blond's eyes.

" Dobe?"

By then, Neji and the others had noticed Naruto's strangeness. His eyes were narrowed to the bushes, " There's someone there."

Neji held up his hands to do a hand seal, and murmured, " Byakugan!" The veins pulsed, pale eyes scanned the area where Naruto was pointing at. His eyes narrowed slightly, when he saw two chakra signatures.

" There're two signatures out there, one's dying. The other…" Neji glanced at Kakashi, " Seems to be a mixture of two."

Eyebrows rose slightly, as Kakashi nodded to Naruto and Neji, " Naruto, Neji, come with me." He glanced at the other two, " Watch the camp." The three leapt into the bushes.

Kakashi's heart was beating wildly against his ribcage; something nagged at him, telling him that something out there was going to change his life.

They heard sounds of painful choking and spluttering, some feet away in the bushes. The three quickly made their way to the sound, and found themselves staring at a half-dead, bloodied Sound Nin holding a bundle of blankets to his chest.

The man weakly opened his bruised eyes, managing to wheeze out before he spluttered more blood. Neji activated his Byakugan, peering at the man's body.

" Internal damage, he's not going to live if he doesn't receive any medical attention-now."

That sentence stabbed at something in the silver haired man's heart, and it occurred to him that Naruto seemed to be thinking the same, judging from the pained emotion that came and went in his eyes. They were both thinking if a certain medic-nin was still here…then maybe this man's life could be saved….

_Sakura…_

Kakashi bent down and gently pried the bundle from the dying man's grasp, and he raised a pale eyebrow when he felt the bundle stir slightly. He stepped back a few steps, blocking away the sounds of choking, Neji and Naruto speaking…The Sound Nin seemed to be trying to speak, but the blood kept oozing out of his mouth. He prodded a finger into the blood surrounding him, and tried to write out what he wanted-no**, needed** to say.

-----

Naruto vaguely noticed their squad leader backing away, with the bundle in his arms, as he stared down at the dying man. Both the Hyuuga and himself had no skills in the medical area, and they knew, even if Sasuke and Kiba had accompanied them, they wouldn't be much help either.

Just then, the Hyuuga beside him nudged his side, he motioned to the dying man on the ground, using his own blood to try and communicate with them.

Two pairs of eyes widened considerably when they saw the entire message.

_**Message is wrapped with the infant in that bundle.**_

Infant? What in the world?

-------

Everything seemed so still, as if time had been stopped. Kakashi had no idea why he was nervous all of a sudden; he had no reason to. Trembling fingers slowly pushed the hood of the bundle upwards, and he breathed in a sharp-intake of breath.

A small, chubby hand was rubbing at closed eyes, but it wasn't this that surprised the Copy-Nin. It was what he saw when those eyes opened.

------

" You bitch! Where's the goddamned baby! He's gone!" Sakura found herself staggering back from the abusive slap on her face. A seething Koichi Sumita, the traitor, glared down at her.

Despite the state she was in, Sakura gave a ghost of a smile, " No shit, Sherlock."

Growling menacingly, the Sound Nin punched her rather than slapping. " You got that guard to take that god-damnable baby away!"

The petal-haired woman stifled a gasp of pain, as she felt her head collide painfully against the cold, hard walls of her so-called prison. For three months, maybe more, maybe less, she had been trapped here, bound up by the chakra-absorbing cuffs.

" We needed him for our plans! You bitch ruined it!"

Sakura rolled her eyes slightly, inwards, she was secretly celebrating that she managed to foil Orochimaru's plans. The woman knew she would get a hell of a beating, but who cared? Now, all Sakura hoped for was…

That Sound Nin could manage to find Kakashi before he was caught, brought back, beaten and killed. Then her plan of getting out of here would be…

_Backfired. _

Like the last. The kunoichi settled into her mind, blissfully ignoring the physical pain the bastard was inflicting on her. She had been found out, tracked down by the top elites of Orochimaru's troops, they burned down the village she had been residing in…

And killed the last remaining relative who she thought had died so many years ago. Life wasn't fair, Sakura knew that. But fate couldn't be so twisted…

Then again, when had fate been fair to her?

Sakura sighed mentally, bracing herself as she felt one of her ribs crack. This was a regular routine, Koichi pleasuring himself by beating Sakura, as his way of avenging his parents (1), after the session, a medic-nin would come in and heal her. The next day, it would start all over.

The woman seriously pitied the man for the lack of better things to do.

-----

A pair of enthralling emerald orbs peaked out from the heavy-eye lids. Kakashi was at loss, those eyes reminded him so much of Sakura, he wanted to believe that this infant, was their child. But he just couldn't grasp onto the idea, that out of all the chances, they just happened to stumble upon them.

He heard Naruto gasp, Kakashi glanced to his right side, and saw Naruto staring at the baby.

" He's…"

Naruto didn't finish what he wanted to say, the next moment, Kakashi pushed the hood up higher, and both of their eyes nearly bulged out.

The infant, had soft….

Silvery hair.

They noticed a small, dirty card tucked in the folds of the blanket, scribbled in the handwriting the two men knew so well was…

" Hatake Takeru." Naruto whispered, reading the card.

No doubt about it, fate decided to toy with them yet again.

------

A/N: I'm being very mean and ending it there. I can't decide on what do to, continue from there or end it. I decided on the latter, judging on the fact that I'll be away on my school's Ninth Grade Graduation Trip for three days, and after that, I'll be busy with school, tests and stuff. Think this as a parting gift :P It's short, I know, but I can't help it. I've been brain dead for the past few weeks, and wearing a skirt to school didn't help to lighten my mood today. (grumble) Somebody should stab the person who invented skirts with a spork.

So! Sorry to disappoint you all, you can still check out my other fics (Which are basically stuck at the starting point), especially Twin Swords, lack of reviews there, I need some suggestions. I love writing fantasy stories, but I haven't posted any on so I'm a bit nervous about it. I'm more of a romance geek (Dies). If you have any suggestions, or things you'd like to point out (basically grammar mistakes), pm me!

Update: OOOH, ARTLY's in two C2's o.O;;; Thanks a lot!


	13. Important Notice

Umm..I know you're gonna all hate me for...breaking the news to you…

**A Reason To Love You will be put under hiatus.**

It's been a long time since I last updated A Reason To Love You…and to tell you readers the truth, I haven't been planning on to continue this, in fact, I've been thinking of ending the story at Chapter 10 when I first started this. I've never came to the conclusion that I'll get this much reviews.

Since school started for me three weeks ago, (actually I started school for Ninth Graders in mid July) I've been working my ass off to keep my grades steady, and I can't lack off just because I've been suddenly attacked by a rabid plot bunny. Attending classes for 9 hours each day has worn me to the point that I have fell asleep before my head hits the pillow each day.

The pressure here is big, I've already seen some of my classmates giving up already, and I know how important the end of the year High School Entrance Exam are…

Aside from school, I can't bring myself to tell you all…

I'm not sure how to continue this. It was simple for me, at first that is. All the chapters spewed out of me with no problem at all. I've been thinking of finishing this story before school started, and to my surprise, I actually continued it, thinking I can handle typing this and juggling homework at the same time.

It seems that I'm wrong. Lack of inspiration, no time to sit in front of the computer for hours a day, too much pressure and homework…

I really want to continue writing this, but it occurred to me that it won't work, I'm currently typing Chapter 3 of ARC two, and I've been thinking of ending this at Chapter 10 (Chapter 20).

Alas, I have no idea how to end this, or to continue.

Since when I first joined (That was when I was 12 years old), I've completed four fics categorized in Beyblade under a different penname. I deleted them all after I entered Junior High school…It means a lot to me that I started to write again even when I knew it would affect my grades.

I need some suggestions, on either I should continue this, put it on hiatus, or discontinue it.

But then again, even if the majority wins on telling me to continue this, I won't have any idea on how to write it...

For now, I still have Hidden Conspiracies and another fiction, still half finished in my folder under the title of ' A Cup of Cappuccino.'

I won't remove this story, I'll continue to leave it up here, in my profile for you people to read. Even if you won't be able to read the ending, just work your imagination, I'm sure it'll satisfy you :P. For the remaining nine months, I'll continue to study hard for my exams.

I'm really sorry...


	14. Notice 2

Sadly, this is not another chapter of **A Reason To Love You **to satisfy you all.

This (so called) chapter is merely a notice to inform you all that I've finally given up on trying to type the next chapter of this fic. A real disappointment.

But before you go on a strike, throw sharp objects at me, beat me into the ground….

I've come to the conclusion to keep on writing! Yeah, and juggle my studies along with it…

My English teacher told me a few weeks ago that she can let me do my own stuff during English class, as long as it's English related. So! I've decided to use my time and work on my stories during English Class. XDD

I've already typed out Chapter One of a new ficcie. (Kaka/Saku obviously) It's a bit angst-y (Not in the beginning though!), with a side order of humor :P My first attempt at angst, and it's ruined by my humor…(shakes fist)

SO! The story will be called ' Thin Light', it'll be a three arc story…

Here's a preview :D

_The wolf stopped to stare at Kakashi; its head seemed to be advancing upon the silver haired shinobi. _

" _I am you." It opened its jaws to swallow Kakashi whole…_


End file.
